The Power of Ron
by whitem
Summary: After the failed Lowardian invasion, someone has seen, and now has an interest, in what Ron can do. This is another of my attempts at creating an OC villain. Rated "T" to be safe... The epilogue is now posted, and the story is now finished...
1. Chapter 1

I realize once again that there are other things I should be working on, but a plot bunny strolled into my home office here, and… well… that's all she wrote, so I had to write. This may be a bit AU, and occurs not long after the Lowardians failed invasion.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involved in this AU I have created… Wish I did, but I don't.

The Power of Ron

Ron groggily woke up in a room he did not recognize. In fact it wasn't really a room, it was a cell. A jail cell. He sat up on the small yet comfortable cot, and placed his hand on the side of his throbbing head.

He tried to think where he was last. It was home! Sleeping in his own bed! _So why am I here?_ He thought to himself. Looking down, he noticed that he had on his normal clothes of cargo pants and red jersey. _And why am I dressed?_

Suddenly a voice spoke, reverberating off the blank white walls. "So our guinea pig is awake."

"Huh? What?" Ron said as he looked around the room. No one else was in there with him. Then he spied the camera and speaker high up in a corner of the room.

The voice continued with an almost melodious timber, and a slight hint of aloofness. "Come on, Mr. Stoppable. You must know what you've done. Let's just say that after witnessing what you can do, we are verrrry interested in your… abilities."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He spoke in no particular direction, as Ron had no idea how to address the voice that was speaking to him.

"As for what we are talking about… Take a look at what we have seen."

A panel on the far side of the room slid up, revealing an average sized flat screen TV. It started out as static, but soon a picture appeared as if from a recording. What Ron watched he recognized all too well. In fact, he was the main character on the screen. It was a recording of him fighting, and ultimately killing, two alien beings that had taken over the world in a matter of minutes. Warhoc, and Warmonga.

There was no sound, but the screen shut off just after the explosion of the alien ship, after the two had been thrown into it. Ron continued to sit at the edge of the bed, doing and saying nothing.

"We find your abilities quite… interesting, Mr. Stoppable. You have done what the entire worlds different Militaries could not do. You repelled an alien invasion. By yourself, I might add… Or did you?"

A lone picture was now displayed on the screen, and it was of him and Kim hugging just after the aliens had been destroyed.

"What about Drakken and Shego? They helped as well." Ron said.

"Ah yes… The Scientist who could never build anything, and the green glowing freak. We know about them, but they are of no interest to us. It is you, Mr. Stoppable that we are most interested in." Ron stood, and his jaw clenched in anger, but he did not immediately reply.

"What ever you want, I won't cooperate." He finally said.

"Oh we anticipated that, even though I haven't even asked for anything yet." The voice paused, then continued. "Wouldn't you like to know how you got where you are now?"

"What does that matter?" Ron said. "The fact that I've been taken against my will is enough of an explanation for me. What I really want to know, is why?"

"Why?" The voice said, and chuckled a bit. "My Dear Boy, you are a… unique individual. You have abilities that we do not understand… yet. But we will. All we know at this point, is that you… are… dangerous. All we wish to do is hold you… until we discover the source of your power and strength… and then determine if you are fit to be returned to the general public."

"You keep saying 'We'… So I'll ask again, who are you?" Ron asked as he sat on the edge of the cot, but his body was still tense.

"Let's just say that we aren't above the Law, or below it. We… go around it."

Suddenly Ron recalled the picture of him and Kim hugging. "Where's Kim." Ron demanded.

"Ah yes… the 'Girlfriend'. What would you do for the woman you Love, Mr. Stoppable?"

"So help me, if you have done anything to her…"

"You'll what? Become what you were when you destroyed those aliens? Will you break out of this pitiful little cell we have placed you in, and rescue the poor girl?" An energy aura appeared around Ron's hands that looked not unlike the plasma that Shego's hands generated, but this was blue.

"What have you done with her?" Ron growled, and looked towards what appeared to be the outline of a door.

"Take a look." Ron's eyes looked at the screen once again, and this time it was a picture of Kim. She was sitting in a room not unlike the one he was in. Everything was white, including the jump suit that she had on. With everything in the room white, her hair stood out most predominantly. The only other thing that was almost as contrasting was her green eyes, and they almost seemed to blaze with her anger.

_"Let me out!"_ Ron heard her scream to no one, and he watched as Kim moved about the room, trying to find a weakness in her cell.

"Kim!" Ron yelled out, hoping that she could hear him.

"She can't hear you." Then a small click was heard over the speaker. "But now she can."

"Kim!"

"Ron!"

"Are you OK?" Both said at the same time.

"Can she see me as well?" Ron asked, and the energy around his hands disappeared.

"No, and she will not."

"Who are you talking with Ron? What is going on here?"

"I guess this guy is our… Jailor… at least for the time being. It looks as though they want to find out more about… me."

"But why you Ron?" Kim said, looking into the camera that was trained on her.

"Apparently to find out what my… abilities are. But I don't know to what end."

"You will show us your powers Mr. Stoppable, that I am sure of. In fact, you will show us very soon."

"What are you talking about!" Ron shouted into the air. As if in response to his question, he saw what appeared to be a plume of white smoke start to enter into Kim's cell. "Kim look out!"

Ron saw Kim turn and notice the smoke, and she quickly grabbed the pillow from the cot and placed it over her mouth and nose.

"That won't help her Mr. Stoppable. In fact… only you can." The voice was quiet as Kim's cell started to fill with the smoke. Ron could see that Kim had moved to the far corner, opposite of the vent that was releasing the smoke. "**Show** us you power, Mr. Stoppable! **Save** her!"

"Don't… (cough) do it Ron!" Kim's muffled voice could be heard through the speaker. "You don't even… (cough) know where I am!"

Ron closed his eyes, and his mouthed barely moved as he muttered to himself, "Oh but Kim, I do."

The voice over the speaker spoke again. "If you do not do something… she… will… die." The camera in Kim's room zoomed in on her, showing that she was now huddled in one corner of the room. Ron saw her eyes flutter, and the pillow dropped from her hands.

"Nooooo!" Ron yelled, and brought his head back so his face was pointed at the ceiling. His arms went wide, and then he brought his hands together in a thunderous clap, pointing at the ceiling. As soon as his hands slapped together, his entire body began to glow with the same energy that surrounded him just before he had dispatched the green aliens.

"Finally…" The voice said over the speaker before it melted and fell off of it's mounting.

…x x x x…

A beam of blue energy lanced through the roof of an unknown building located in a secret base somewhere in the middle of Nevada. There was no debris, as it had all been incinerated from the initial blast. A lone figure rose through the hole that the blast created, which was about 5 feet in diameter.

Bathed in an aura of blue energy, looking just as he did just before destroying the aliens and their ship, Ron Stoppable looked around the complex, getting his bearings. Once he knew what was around him, he shot down towards a small unassuming building, and landed in front of the door.

The blue aura disappeared from around him, and he grabbed the door, testing it. It was locked, and stayed locked to its frame even as Ron threw the entire door and part of the wall over his head. There were no guards, and no one was shooting at him, but Ron didn't think of this as he walked in with confidence.

He ran down the first stairwell he saw, and after only two flights, he burst through another door, leaving this one on its hinges. Quickly Ron made his way down to the end of the hall and the one lone door. Grabbing the handle, Ron ripped it off its hinges and threw it behind him.

White smoke billowed out of the room, and Ron quickly went inside. He found Kim's limp body, and carried it half way down the hall where the poisonous gas had dispersed, before setting her down on the floor. His fingers went to her neck, feeling for a pulse, which he couldn't find. Panicking, Ron quickly started to administer CPR, and instantly realized that her skin did not feel quite right. Yes it felt cold, like it should on a lifeless body, but it also felt… synthetic.

"Kim?" He said with a confused look on his face. Reaching into a small pocket, Ron found the small Swiss Army knife that he carried at all times. He opened the main blade, and placed it on Kim's right index finger. "I'm sorry Kim, if this is actually you."

Cringing, he pushed the blade into her skin, but there was no blood. In fact, it was a thick green goo that oozed out of the small cut he had made.

"Synthodrone!" Ron said under his breath, and then thought… _But why was I able to key in on her with my MMP when I concentrated on her?_

The sound of slowly clapping hands brought Ron's head up, and he saw a man with two guards standing on either side of him dressed in plain black suits, and dark sunglasses. The man clapping wore a suit that looked like it came from the early 20th century, complete with a small gold chain that led to a breast pocket, which most likely contained a pocket watch. He had short-cropped hair, and what looked like 3 days stubble on his face.

"Good job, dear boy." He said after completing his one-man appreciation. "I see you have discovered the wonders of that Drakken fellow's synthodrones. After we improved on them, and infused them with enough DNA to confuse sensors, and those who key in on their loved ones from a distance."

"Why have you done this…" Ron demanded as he stood and saw the two guards raise weapons he didn't recognize. "…And who are you?"

"Again with the questions." The man then saw Ron's hands start to glow with energy once again. "Ah Ah… My guards here have plasma rifles trained on you, and even if you do attack any of us three, you will be blasted to nothingness by whoever remains. Either way, you lose.

"Now as to why I've done this, as I alluded before, we wanted to know the extent of your powers, and your strength. Of both, I am most impressed."

"So you know that I could just blast out of here and leave." Ron said, and the energy surrounding his hands increased.

"You can try…" The man said, and Ron started to increase his energy, and suddenly it disappeared.

"What!"

"You see Mister Stoppable, the building we are in has been specially constructed to absorb and safely disperse any and all energy, no matter the strength or intensity. It's only been used once before. In 1947, I believe, when something was brought in here from Roswell."

"The Men in Black." Ron said under his breath.

"Not quite. Do forgive me though, as I have not answered your other question. My name, is Professor Moriarty."

"From Sherlock Holmes?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"Not exactly." The man said with a smirk. "I took the name because I liked it."

"I have one other question then, Professor." Ron said as he stood in front of the trio. "Why have you done this?"

"I need you to do something that only someone with your… extraordinary abilities is capable of."

"And what is that?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"Why, destroy my enemies, of course." Prof. Moriarty answered as if he was surprised at the question.

"And if I don't do what you wish?" Ron asked, and the man snapped his fingers. Two large and heavily armed men came through the stairwell door that Ron had walked through before. They had between them a smaller person, who had a burlap bag over their head.

Ron could immediately tell the smaller person was female, even though all he could hear were strained grunts as she struggled against the restraints that held her hands behind her back. This time, before they even pulled the burlap bag off of her head, Ron knew exactly who it was for sure.

…x x x x…

Kim's eyes went wide as the burlap bag was roughly pulled from over her head and she saw Ron standing in front of the man who had abducted her from her home. She had a gag in her mouth, and the only other sound she could make Ron immediately recognized as his name. "…on!"

"Kim!" Ron took a step towards his girlfriend, and the two men in black suits stepped between the two. Ron tried to power up his MMP, but nothing happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Professor said. "I assure you, Mr. Stoppable, this is the real Kim Possible. You will do what I wish… Or she dies."

"Let me talk to her. You don't honestly think that I assume she isn't another synthodrone? I need to make sure myself that this isn't another trick."

"And risk you freeing her, leaving us to fight against BOTH of you? I think not. But there is another way…" Professor Moriarty said, and made a motion with his hand to one of the guards holding Kim.

The guard pulled a blade from his hip, and placed the point on Kim's cheek. He dragged the sharp point down her skin, making tears come from Kim's eyes, and a trickle of blood drip from her face. She never made a sound.

"Do you believe me now?" Was all Professor Moriarty said.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: The character of Professor Moriarty in this fic is NOT from Sherlock Holmes fame. I am only using the name for the OC.


	2. Chapter 2

And away we go with Chapter 2… This is only my second try on creating an Original Villain for KP. I hope to give Professor Moriarty some depth in his character, and that everyone really starts to hate the guy. I will warn y'all, this may tend to get a bit AU-ish, but I don't want it to veer off too much. Hope everyone continues to like this…

A big Thank-You to all who reviewed the last chapter: Samurai Crunchbird, CajunBear73, babbitrulez, XyKPfan, captainkodak1, Kwebs, cpneb, screaming phoenix, Donteatacowman, sentinel103, Sacred White Phoenix, bigherb81, and Mr. Wizard.

Disclaimer: What's that you ask? Do I own the characters? Sorry, I do not. But Professor Moriarty is one that I have created, and he is **not** the one related to Sherlock Holmes…

Chapter 2

Ron's eyes bore down on the man who had introduced himself as Professor Moriarty. His anger and dislike was immediately felt in the room. "You are so dead." Ron muttered under his breath.

"There is no need to worry about her pretty little face Mr. Stoppable. That is, if you do what we want you to do." Moriarty looked at Ron with what appeared to be mild disdain. "And you _will_ do it."

"At least let me talk to her." Ron said, and the Professor grudgingly made another motion towards one of Kim's captors, who removed her gag. Kim hacked and coughed as she tried to clear out her mouth, and get rid of the taste of the gag.

"I'm sorry Ron…" Were the first words she said, and they took Ron by surprise.

"What are you talking about Kim? I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't even know how I got here."

"I'm guessing he gassed you as well, like he tried to do with me." Ron's eyes widened a bit at Kim's choice of words. "Yeah, I wasn't knocked out right away. In fact, I was able to take out one of Moriarty's goons here with a well-placed kick." She gave a small smirk towards the Professor.

"Ah yes… Mr. O'malley." Moriarty said. "He wasn't quite as quick as the other men, and he made a major mistake when trying to apprehend you. By the way Miss Possible, he told me to tell you that if he is now incapable of having children, he's going to sue you for battery."

"I didn't kick him that hard." Kim scoffed. "'Course he did go down pretty easy. You know… I'm kinda surprised that henchmen don't wear cups"

"Well at least you got a shot in Kim. I didn't even have a chance." Ron said with a bit of a whine.

"Oh we learned from our mistakes." Moriarty replied. "See… we take out the strongest of a team first, and learn how to take care of the rest of the team from how they fight. Oh, and by the way… You're little hairless pet was able to make a mark on us as well." One of the guards holding Kim reached over and pulled down the sleeve of his arm that was holding her, revealing a bandaged forearm.

_Good for you Little Buddy._ Ron first thought. "Is Rufus…" Ron then asked, fearing the answer.

"You know?" Moriarty said, "I'm really not sure. After your little rat…"

"That's Mole Rat to you…" Ron corrected him immediately.

"I apologize. After your **Mole Rat **latched onto Andy's forearm, the last I saw of him, he was flying into your closet. The next thing I knew, the entire upper shelf had fallen down, and after that, I don't know what happened to your little… friend." Once again Ron's eyes were as hard as stone.

"And our families?" Kim asked with her eyes narrowed. It was unspoken, but everyone fully knew what Kim meant with her simple question, and what she would do if anything happened to either of their families.

"They are unharmed. I used the same gas on them, and I'm sure they awoke just fine the next morning." Moriarty was looking quite smug.

"Wait…" Ron said, the gears turning in his head. "…'The next morning'? Just how long have we been here?"

"About 2 days. And don't get any ideas about being tracked by your little… 'Hacker Friend'. We have removed all tracking devices from you so it is impossible to find you by electronic means. And yes, that includes the subcutaneous devices as well." Ron's hand immediately went to the base of his neck, and noticed the missing tell-tale lump that used to be there.

"So after we leave this building, which I'm sure we will," Ron said, "Just what is going to keep me from rescuing Kim from your goons here, and escaping."

"I am so glad you asked." Professor Moriarty said in an almost jovial manner. "I believe this is the part where I am supposed to reveal my entire plan, isn't it? I am assuming that's how things worked with the other…'Villains'… the two of you routinely battle. The difference is, that was their mistake. You would then break free and foil their plans because you knew what they were going to do.

"You see… The only reason I am going to tell you **my** plan, is because I know for certain that I have complete control over both of you, and you will never be able to get free, and…'Save the Day'…"

Professor Moriarty now stood off to the side, but still between Kim and Ron so he could easily address them both. Ron was still held at bay by two goons with their weapons, and Kim was still held fast by the other two.

"Also, by revealing my plans, you will see as well that any attempts at foiling at least part of it, will be in vain."

"So get on with it already." Ron said impatiently, and then looked at Kim. "I swear Kim, this guy talks more than Drakken. He sounds polite and all, but really, he's just ranting. It's like a… polite rant, you know?" Kim couldn't help but bring a corner of her mouth up in amusement at Ron's appraisal of the man who currently held them captive.

"I do **not** rant." Professor Moriarty said almost forcefully, and then shrugged his shoulders and moved his head around, as if trying to get control f his emotions. "I am merely trying to tell you how I plan to make this all work. So… if there are no more interruptions…"

He looked at Ron as if daring him to say anything else. When the blond boy didn't make a sound, he continued. "Miss Possible here will be taken to a nearby airfield, and she will be in constant movement across the United States. She will not be in one place for more than 1 hour. I will be in constant contact with those who are holding her every 30 minutes, plus or minus 5 minutes. If I am not able to contact them for any reason, and the time lapses that I am to contact them, Miss Possible will be made to feel very… uncomfortable. For every subsequent 15 minutes that I do not contact them, her… discomfort… will increase exponentially."

Moriarty took a breath, and clasped his hands in front him, leveling his eyes once again on Ron. "Now I know I have used some large words here Mr. Stoppable, so I ask you this… Do you understand what I have said so far?"

Everyone in the room could see the tendon in Ron's jaw flex before he spoke in a clipped manner. "Yes, I understand you."

"Good." Once again he made a motion at the two who held Kim. They re-tied the gag over her mouth, and placed the bag back over her head.

"What are you doing!" Ron said, took a step forward, and then stopped as the two holding the strange rifles took a step towards him. Ron could see a faint glow of red building inside the chambers. Once again, he stopped in his tracks since there was nothing he could do.

"Smart boy." Professor Moriarty said, and then nodded at the door. The two goons pulled Kim along, and removed her from the room. All Ron could do was stare at the door after it slammed shut. "Now for the matter of who my enemies are that I want you to… take care of."

"You're a Bastard, you know that?" Ron said with nothing but pure hatred for the man standing in front of him. He had only felt this once before, and he remembered the results of what happened to the two that had angered him.

Moriarty chuckled at Ron. He **laughed** at him! "Dear boy… I don't care what names you call me. I don't care what you think about me." He took a step closer to Ron, and once again the glowing barrels were pointed at him. "All I know at this point, and all I care about, is that I… control… you."

Moriarty took a step back, and clasped his hands in front himself with a flourish. He then gestured with his hands while he spoke. "Now… Shall we get down to business, and I tell you who I wish you to take care of? There are three. I will only tell you who these people are one at a time. I do have a test of sorts though, before you are to take care of my enemies. This will give me an idea of how much influence I really do have over you."

Moriarty then looked at his watch. "Hmm… That should be enough time for sufficient distance between you and your… girlfriend."

"What's this… 'Test'… that you're talking about?" Ron asked as they climbed the stairs out of the building. The two goons carrying the weapons kept them charged, and trained on the young boy until they were out of the building.

A soon as they stepped out into the sun, Ron's hand flared, and before anyone could react, he grabbed Moriarty by his lapels. Professor Moriarty seemed unaffected by the physical threat, and actually looked a bit perturbed at the situation. "Now, now… Mr. Stoppable, you remember what I told you about me contacting Miss Possible's escorts every 30 minutes? Even you can't move fast enough to get where she is in 30 minutes, let alone detect her anywhere. The plane she is in is shielded in a manner that all occupants life-signs are completely blocked from any kind of scan."

Ron's eyes flared with blue energy, and he let go of the man, letting him drop about 2 inches back onto the ground. Moriarty was right. He couldn't feel Kim anywhere. "Let's get on with this test."

"Glad to see you are at least being a _little_ reasonable. I want you to kill…"

"I won't kill anybody." Ron said, again with clenched jaws.

"Tell that to the aliens." Moriarty dead-panned, and Ron didn't have a retort. "I actually think you might not have a problem with whom I want you to deprive of their life. It's non other than one Miss Sheila Go, AKA Shego."

The clenched fist at Ron's side was not lost on Professor Moriarty, and he gave a small grin as Ron immediately levitated. "Remember, it must be done in 30 minutes."

"I need time to find her first." Ron said as the blue glow started at his hands, and gradually began to envelope the rest of his body.

"Nice try, Mr. Stoppable. But I know you already have located her because of my earlier test with the DNA laced synthodrone, and I also know that Shego is only a few hundred miles from here." Moriarty stepped back and started to turn from Ron, but then quickly turned back into his face and spoke with the tiniest bit of a sneer. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need proof that she is dead when you return. If there is no conclusive proof, then your Kimberly Anne will be made to feel the results of your inaction. Once again, do you understand?"

"Completely." Was all Ron said, and he shot into the air not unlike Superman.

Professor Moriarty stood there watching as Ron quickly disappeared after only a few seconds, and muttered under his breath, "Make me proud, Mr. Stoppable. Make me proud."

To be continued…

* * *

Well, do you think Ron will do what Moriarty has asked him to do? If he doesn't, what would happen to Kim? Hmm… Sorry, can't tell you yet.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, first I need to let everyone know that I have made a change in Chapter 2. It's not a big change, but yet it's not that small either. I have changed the "Test Kill" to be Shego, instead of Monkey Fist. I have done this for 2 reasons. One, I have thought of a better plot device with her, and I actually wanted this AU to at least follow after the Series End somewhat. To do that, I need to leave poor Monty as stone. Hope this doesn't… "put anyone out"… as it were.

Once again, let my say Thank-You to all who reviewed the last chapter: CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Sacred White Phoenix, Mr. Wizard, babbitrulez, Kwebs, XyKPfan, Samurai Crunchbird, bigherb81, JAKT, and Donteatacowman.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the characters involved in the story, so I hope The Mouse Ears Lawyers don't come after me with pitch forks and flaming torches. I also wish to say that the character of Moriarty IS NOT the character from the "Sherlock Holmes" stories. I am only using the name for a character of my own design.

Chapter 3

One day earlier, morning:

"Kimmie!" Anne Possible called, "Time for breakfast!" When she didn't get an answer, the Possible matriarch turned towards her 'secret weapon'. "Boys, will you two go get Kim up? She's never slept this late before."

"Sure Mom…" Jim said, and winked at his brother.

"We'll get Kim up, no problem." Tim finished with an almost wicked smile.

The two young twins quickly went to their bedroom, filled a couple of balloons with water, and quietly sneaked into their sister's bedroom. They stood at the foot of her bed without making a sound, and looked at each other.

Jim counted down with his fingers from the number three, and when he made a fist to signify 'zero', they let fly with their water bombs and soaked the form under the covers that they thought was their sister.

…x x x x…

"Ronnie!" Jean Stoppable hollered for a third time up the stairs to her son's attic bedroom. "Would you **please** get up? You're Father and I have something to tell you before we go to work! Now would you please hurry up?"

Jean stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips trying to decide if she should walk up there and shake him awake herself. Just as she placed a foot on the bottom step, she heard a small noise, and looked up and saw something that made her heart immediately go into her throat. It was Rufus, and he… looked… terrible!

…x x x x…

When Kim didn't jump out of her bed throwing insults at her Tweeb brothers, Jim and Tim cautiously walked up to her bedside.

"Kim?" Jim said as he gently placed a hand on the water soaked covers, and gave a push at the form underneath. He quickly pulled his hand back when he realized that something wasn't right with his sister.

"What's wrong Jim?" Tim asked. "Is she… OK?"

"I… I'm not sure." With a shaking hand, Jim grabbed the blankets near where her head should be. He could see some wafts of red hair peaking out, and quickly he pulled the covers down and uncovered…

"Mooooooom!" The twins yelled, and were rewarded with the sounds of two sets of feet running up Kim's stairs. James and Anne stopped short at the sight that was laid out before them.

There on the water soaked bed was a CPR dummy that had a red-haired wig haphazardly placed on its head. Taped to its torso was a manila envelope that was also soaked with water. Anne's hand went to her mouth, and one of James' hands curled into a fist. Tim gingerly pulled the envelope from the dummy, careful not to disturb more than he had to, and handed it to his mother.

…x x x x…

"Rufus?" She said not quite sure what had happened to the small rodent pet of her son. He had a black eye, one tooth was chipped, and he also had a small cut underneath his black eye. Jean could tell he was weak as he leaned forward and started to fall down the stairs.

"Rufus!" She cried out, and with an almost Herculean effort, she lunged up the stairs and caught the little guy after had only hit one step and bounced down to the other. "Gene! Get up here… NOW!"

Gene Stoppable quickly put down his morning newspaper and ran to the bottom of the stairs that led to his son's room. There he saw his wife sprawled out across the steps. He then saw Rufus in her outstretched hands, and noticed how bad off the little guy was.

"I'll check on Ronald." He said, and quickly side-stepped his wife up the stairs. After her husband had gone around her, Jean was able to stand as she gently cradled the form of Rufus. He must have passed out, as the little guy now had his eyes closed, and his breathing was shallow.

"Jean!" She heard her husband call from Ron's room. "He's not here! Ronald's not here! And it looks like there was a bit of a scuffle…"

…x x x x…

After the shock wore off of the Possible family, sans Kim, Anne started to look around the room. She started to see small differences in the immediate area. Clothes were strewn about in a haphazard fashion, the chair to her desk was over turned, and a few small items from the top of Kim's dresser were knocked over.

"Jim…" She said to her husband under her breath so as not to alarm the twins. "I think Kimmie was kidnapped." James slowly took the wet envelope from his wife's shaking hand and gently opened it so as not to tear the wet paper inside.

"It's a typed note." He said after he had unfolded the paper. "It says, 'We have your daughter'. There's also a DVD in here. Apparently we're supposed to watch it."

All four walked down the stairs to the living room where the TV was, and James was about to put the DVD in the layer when Tim called out.

"Wait Dad! That might have some kind of virus, or something that could ruin the player."

"Yeah…" Jim said, "Let's put it on our old lap top computer. It's never been connected to the Internet, and we won't mind if it gets fried." He then quickly ran up to his room, and came back down with the old Bell LapTop that had definitely seen better days.

"This doesn't have any WiFi capability, does it boys?" James asked his son, as they had a system hooked up throughout the house.

"No, not anymore…" Jim said.

"We took it out when we made that Silicon Phase Disrupter a few years ago." Tim finished.

They all walked into the kitchen, and as Jim set the old system on the table, he powered it up. They placed the DVD in the system tray and hit "Play".

…x x x x…

"How's Rufus doing?" Gene asked as he stood at the top of the steps, still looking around his son's room.

"He's resting now, but I think we better get him to the Vets. He looks pretty beaten up." She looked up at her husband, and saw that he was holding manila envelope in his hand. "What's that?"

"This was on his bed." Gene said, and opened the envelope. He pulled out the paper, and read. "It simply says, 'We have your son', and there's a DVD here also."

The two went into their living room, and Gene placed the DVD into the old Radio Parts player he had bought a few years ago at the local discount store. They sat down and watched.

…x x x x…

Here is what was on the video that both families saw:

A somewhat distinguished gentleman with a few days of stubble sat in an over-sized chair, not unlike the one seen on a British channel in which mystery stories were told. He held a pipe in one hand as he spoke to the camera with a bit of an English, or was it British, accent.

_As you have probably discovered by now, your child is not at home. Kim Possible is in dire-straits if Ron Stoppable will not do what he is asked of. If there is any attempt by either family to rescue them, she will be… punished for your actions. I regret that this has to be done this way, but you see, I am in need of Mr. Stoppable's… unique… talents. After he has done what I ask of him, they will be returned to you. I am sorry to say though, that I am not sure in what state they will be returned in. I suppose it will depend solely on how Mr. Stoppable… performs. I also cannot give you a time frame for their return. Again, this depends on Mr. Stoppable's willingness to comply to my requests. Well, that is all I have to say, so I bid you folks… Good Day._

…x x x x…

Wade Load sat at one of his computers playing a new video game he had just bought on-line called 'Robot Warriors'. He also had a set-up on this computer where he could answer numerous telephone calls if needed. Sometimes people who needed Kim's help didn't have access to a computer to request help on-line, so he had a system set up in which he could answer calls from any of his numerous systems. He also was able to see who was calling with a caller-ID that would display on the computer screen.

Just as he was about to destroy an enemy robot, the game paused, and on the top of the screen a message flashed, 'Two incoming calls: Possible, Stoppable".

"This must be big." The young tech guru said under his breath, and double-clicked on both names, answering both calls at the same time.

Before he could even get out the word "Hello", he was barraged with Anne Possible, and Jean Stoppable's voices saying at the same time, "Wade! Kim/Ron has been kidnapped!"

…x x x x…

Ron briefly enjoyed the sensation of flying along as he traveled to Drakken and Shego's latest lair. When he saw the spires of the castle wannabe, the look of enjoyment disappeared from his features. _I've GOT to figure something out._ He thought as he quietly touched down on the roof.

_Maybe I can somehow knock her out long enough to show Moriarty her body, and then bring her back?_ Immediately Ron dismissed the thought as he crawled along inside the air vent. It didn't take long for Ron to hear the voice of his intended target.

"Drakken, I cannot **believe** that you think this is a good idea. I mean C'mon! Princess will find out what you're doing sooner or later, and come stop you."

"Oh but Shego…" He heard the blue scientist say, "This is my best plan yet! And it's all because of this plant that I have been fused with! Once I combine my henchmen with various type of fauna, we will be…"

"Stoppable?" Ron said as he dropped from an opening in the wall that had been previously covered with a vented air grate. Ron stood holding the grate in one hand and looking at Shego, who now had her hands charged, ready for a fight.

Drakken whirled around. "Ki… wait… It's the Buffoon? Where's Kim Possible?" Ron didn't say anything, and gently tossed the steel grate at Drakken, who caught it in his chest, not realizing it weighed about a hundred pounds. The force knocked him back wards into a nearby wall, where the blue scientist hit his head, and he slid down the wall with crossed eyes into a heap. He was out cold.

Ron then turned towards Shego, who just gawped at what Kimmy's sidekick had just done. "I thought you guys were going good after the whole Lowardian thing."

Shaking her head to bring herself back into the moment, the green villainess charged her hands and said, "We were. Until you just broke in. Drakken was going to use mutated henchmen to rebuild the place! Now where's Kimmy? I'm ready for a fight."

"She's not here." Ron said with a bit of a growl through his clenched teeth. "I'm sorry Shego, but I can't let Kim be hurt, so I have to do something."

"And what's that, sidekick?" Shego's eyes went wide as she saw Ron start to throw off a bluish energy from his body and levitate off the floor. Then she saw a sword suddenly appear in his right hand.

Shego quickly threw a couple of Plasma balls at Ron, who easily deflected them with the now glowing sword. The green woman started to back up as she continued to volley shots at Ron, and he continued to black them, making the balls of energy hit the walls and other various things. One blast hit just above Drakken's unconscious form, and the sound woke him up.

Dr. Drakken's eyes then went wide as he witnessed the events playing out in front of him.

With a sudden burst of speed, Ron was right in Shego's face. A black-gloved hand tried to hit and chop at Ron, but he just moved out of the way. One punch finally landed on the tip of Ron's chin, making his head snap to one side, but he just slowly turned his face back to look at her. "Oh snap." Was all Shego could say as she looked into his sad brown eyes.

Those sad eyes suddenly went hard as stone. "That just makes this all the easier." In a motion so fast, Drakken didn't even see what happened, but he saw the result which was Shego flying backwards into a wall. The back of her head smacked the unforgiving cement, and her eyes now crossed as his had done earlier. She fell into a heap, and immediately Ron was at her side. He grabbed the woman's long black hair, wrapped it around his fist and pulled it up, exposing Shego's neck.

As her eyes fluttered at the edge of consciousness, Ron placed the blade in the optimal position to cut just below her ear. Shego started to finally come to a bit, but it was too late. Ron quickly slid the blade hard and fast, removing what he had to remove. Her body fell flat onto the floor after the cut was made.

Ron now stood with his hand still wrapped in her hair and Drakken muttered, "Wh… What have you done?" He then fell over once again, but this time because he had fainted at the sight before him.

To be continued…

* * *

So I hope y'all don't mind the change I made. Anyone really upset with me? I hope not…


	4. Chapter 4

Not much to say here. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Let me say Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter: Whisper from the Shadows, screaming phoenix, Shrike176, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, Comet Moon, Samurai Crunchbird, Kwebs, Donteatacowman, kim's 1 fan, Sentinel103, TexasDad, XyKPfan, and bigherb81… You all ROCK!

Disclaimer: Some authors write these, some authors don't. Will I ever own these characters? No, I'm afraid I won't. So please don't send the lawyers, or the Men in Black… Oh look there's a duck, and he says… "Quack".

Chapter 4

Drakken slowly unscrewed his eyelids as he woke up, and he could immediately tell that there was someone next to him. "Shego?" He mumbled while trying to shake the cobwebs from his mind. "Is… is that you?"

"Oh she's here… sort of." A voice said that most definitely was not Shego's.

Recognizing the voice of Kim Possible's sidekick, Drakken forced himself to sit up from his lying position on the couch, and immediately regretted it. "Ooooh… My head."

"Careful there, Dr. Drakken. You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted earlier."

Stark realization suddenly became crystal clear in the muddled thoughts of Drakken's brain as he remembered what had transpired just a few moments ago. Suddenly the blue man pushed himself to the far end of the couch, staring almost wildly at the blond teenager who was sitting almost… serenely across from him.

His eyes were wide as Drakken stammered, "Wh… What have you… done?" His eyes shifted over to the body of Shego where she still lay opposite him, and a bit behind the boy. He then shifted his eyes back to the blond teenager. "You… You cut off her… her…"

"Hair. Yes Drakken, I cut off Shego's hair. What's the big deal? It's just a little haircut."

"You gave her a Bob-Cut!" Drakken said, his voice easily going up an octave.

"Really?" Ron said in a non-chalant sort of way. "I sort of thought it was more of a 'Dorothy Hamill' look."

By now Drakken was standing, looking down at Ron, and then suddenly he looked past Ron and his eyes went almost as big as golf balls.

"You're dead, Stoppable." Ron heard Shego say behind him, and as he stood from his chair and started to turn around, a green ball of plasma energy was mere inches from his face! With more instinct and reaction than anything else, he raised his hand and a Roman shield appeared out of nowhere. The blast slammed into the shield, knocking Ron almost off his feet.

A split second after regaining his balance, another blast slammed into the shield once more. "Shego, Please!" Ron wailed from behind his protection. "Let me explain!"

"There is NO WAY you can explain chopping off my hair!" The green woman was positively livid. Next Shego dropped into a slight crouch, hunched her shoulders, and threw out a constant stream of plasma energy from her outstretched hands. Ron was hunkered down behind his shield, just trying to survive the onslaught of incredible energy.

After only a few minutes, the onslaught lessened, and finally stopped. He hazarded a look around the edge of his shield to see what was going on, and Ron saw Shego leaning over with her hands on her knees, breathing hard. Apparently that last burst of energy took a lot out of her.

"So can we talk now?" Ron asked with an almost annoyed tone to his voice. A half attempt at another plasma blast was lobed at him, which he easily blocked. Shego was now completely worn down.

"This… (huff) had better be good, Stoppable."

"Kim's life is at stake." Ron said matter of factly.

"So… somebody finally got the jump on Princess, huh? Who is it? Killigan? The Seniors?"

"He goes by the name of Moriarty… Professor Moriarty, to be exact." The green villain's eyes went wide in recognition when she heard the name. "And no, I don't think he's the guy from Sherlock Holmes, either." Ron said when he saw Shego's reaction.

"I know… But I think I might actually… know this guy." With her haircut temporarily forgotten, Shego continued. "When I was a senior in High School, there was this kid that went by the name of Moriarty. He was smart… very smart. But he would never put his intelligence to good use. Somehow he always got straight A's without even looking at a single book.

"Somehow he was able to completely snow the entire faculty, and before anyone knew what was going on, he literally took over the entire school. He was dictating what he thought the students should learn. The guy loved power, and he didn't care who he hurt to get to it.

"Team Go actually fought him once, and we won… but barely. The only reason for our victory was that I used a very… unorthodox tactic."

"How so?" Ron asked as he sat down, listening to Shego's story.

Lowering her eyes a bit, Shego continued. "I… basically almost slept with him. When he was half-dressed and thinking about… other things… the rest of the team came crashing in and took Moriarty down. While he was being placed into the Police cruiser, I swear the man's eyes were as cold as steel when he looked at me. Moriarty is a dangerous man Stoppable. Especially now that he's out of prison. Any idea why he took Kimmie?"

For the next 15 minutes Ron filled in Shego on what had been going on. He absently noticed that Shego couldn't help but play with her newly cut hair while she listened to him.

"So you figured that taking my hair to him would be enough to prove that I'm dead?"

"Umm… yeah?" Ron said uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'll need a bit more proof." Shego said, and walked over to a nearby phone. She picked it up and dialed a number from memory. "Yeah… it's me. It's time for that article to go out, but with minor changes… I'd say two weeks, tops… I'll contact you again with the details in 15 minutes."

After hanging up the phone, Shego looked at Ron, and opened her arms wide. "Well Stoppable… Get a good look. Because standing before you is a dead woman."

"Wh… Why?" Ron stammered. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Why am I helping you?" Ron nodded his head. "Let's just say that I have personal issues with… Mr. Moriarty. And no, I'm not telling you what they are." Shego gave Ron a look that told him that part of the conversation was over. Wisely, Ron didn't say any more on the subject.

"So what are you going to do now Shego?" Ron asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked with narrow eyes.

"You're dead. You can basically do anything now. Be virtually anyone. You've got the start of a good disguise."

"No thanks to you…" Shego said as she bore her green eyes into the sidekick, making him squirm. He mouthed the word 'Sorry' to the green villainess. Shego then turned and looked in a mirror, touching the ends of her hair, and flipping it around. "Besides… I might get used to this. It needs a little touchup, but it could definitely work.

Turning away from the mirror, Shego then stomped right up to Ron, and poked him in the chest. "I'm doing a lot for you and Kimmie, Stoppable. So there needs to be something else in it for me."

"I'd say 'anything' Shego…" Ron started, "But I'm afraid I can't promise that."

"Fair enough." Shego said nodding, making her short hair sway around the base of her neck. "How about… Full pardons?"

"All of them?" Ron asked, and Shego nodded. "Umm… how about we start in the US, and then I promise that the rest will be… discussed."

Shego stared at Ron for a seconds, briefly wondering where he had gotten the cajones to deal with her like he just had. OK then… That'll work. Oh… one other thing. I want a bike."

"Hiffy or Schwimm?" Ron asked with a straight face.

"Oh Ha Ha, Stoppable. A motorcycle. A fast one."

Ron chuckled a bit and said, "I think we can do that… but only when all of this is over. Shake on it?" Shego slowly extended her hand to Ron's that was already outstretched, and she paused before finally grabbing it and pumping it 3 times.

"Thank you for dealing with the Devil." Shego said, mumbling to herself.

"What was that?" Ron asked, and Shego replied with a glib, "Nothing."

…x x x x…

Moriarty stood in the middle of the complex and glancing at his watch. "I see I should have given Mr. Stoppable a time limit. No matter though… that minor issue will be resolved as soon as he returns."

The 'somewhat' refined man grabbed his binoculars and scanned the horizon once more in the direction he knew his puppet would by arriving from, and finally he saw a small spec appear. "Is that you, Mr. Stoppable?" Moriarty said under his breath, and a few more seconds of scrutiny told him that it was.

It took only a minute or two more for Ron to arrive, and land next to Moriarty with a thud, making the ground shake a bit. Ron reached into his shirt, and pulled out the length of Shego's hair and gave it a shake in front of Moriarty's face.

"There you go. She's dead. Now what's next?" Taking the hair from Ron's grasp, Moriarty carefully scrutinized what he had been given.

"Most impressive Mr. Stoppable. But you know… I would have preferred her head attached to this hair. But I suppose this will do… This time. I also have people watching the news for me, and if there is no mention of Shego's… passing, I will be very put out."

Ron looked at Moriarty with hard eyes. "I will not mutilate a dead body."

"Well according to Shego, cutting this much off of her hair, she would consider that mutilation." He then saw something on Ron's cheek, and reached out, making him flinch. "Looks like Shego got a few blasts in on you…" Ron had almost forgotten that he was slightly singed in Shego's attack on him.

Moriarty then continued to speak after pulling his hand back. "It seems though that I need to put a time limit on you. The next person I have you kill… Should take no more than half an hour. Total. And to make sure you adhere to that time table, I feel that I must show you that I mean business."

Moriarty then took out his cell phone, and hit a number that connected him with the two on his plane that were holding Kim. "Gentlemen? I need to prove to Mr. Stoppable here that I really do mean business. In my estimation, he took a bit too long in dispatching Shego, and I would like you to… give him some incentive to hurry things up a bit on his next outing. Oh, and please do me a favor and leave your phone on so that Mr. Stoppable can hear what you are doing."

Moriarty then placed his phone on speaker, and held it out in front of himself so that Ron could hear.

_"So Miss Possible… It seems that we need to make sure that your… boyfriend does what he is supposed to do."_ A voice said from the phone's speaker.

The gag must have been taken out of Kim's mouth as Ron heard her yell out, _"Don't do anything they ask Ron! I'll be OK! I'll get out of this and… What are you doing? Let go of me! Ron! Whatever they do to me, don't do…"_ A muffled 'Snap!' Was then heard from the speaker, and what Ron could only characterize as a muffled yelp from Kim.

"What have you done?" Ron literally growled into the phone as Moriarty still held on to it.

_"She won't scream sir."_ One of the men on the plane said_. "We snapped one of her fingers, and she didn't scream or anything. I can tell she's hurting, but she won't make a sound. Would you like us to try something else?"_

Moriarty was watching Ron as the young boy's hands were clenched at his sides, and a blue glow was rising from them. He could also see a blue fire in Ron's eyes. He switched his phone back to normal mode, and put it to his ear. "No… I believe that is all for now. What you've done was very affective on the boy. If I didn't know any better, if you didn't have Miss Possible with you, I would be dead right now."

…x x x x…

"Mrs. Dr. P.! Mrs. Stoppable! Please, calm down!" Wade said almost frantically as he was barraged with questions and demands by the two women. When he could finally get a word in, Wade raised his voice. "If you two don't shut up, I can't help you!"

The shock of hearing Wade telling them to shut up was enough to do just that… shut them up. The young African American boy took a breath to calm himself down before he said anything else. "OK… Ron and Kim have been taken. That much I understand. Is there anything we have to go on?"

"We were given a DVD by the man who took them." Anne said. "Jim and Tim are making sure there are no viruses embedded in the video before they send it to you.

"Rufus might be able to tell us something as well Wade." Jean Stoppable said. "The little guy must have fought some of them that took Ronald, as he was beat up a bit. We took him to the vet, and he'll be fine. Nothing broken just bruises and a few cuts. We can pick him up tomorrow morning, as they want to keep him for observation."

Wade's fingers flew across his keyboard and he looked at another monitor. He saw a news bulletin saying that the Villainess Shego was found dead in an un-disclosed location. Her hair was chopped off, and it appears that she was stabbed by either a sword, or a large knife.

"You guys better turn on the news. I'll get back to you in a few minutes." Wade disconnected the call, and continued typing while he started to find confirmation of the news story.

"Wade dear…" His Mom's voice startled him, but he recovered quickly. "There's someone here to see you."

"No time Mom… Something big is going down, and it involves Kim, Ron, and most likely Shego as well. Can you tell them I'm a little busy?"

"I think you might want to see who's here first, Wade." He heard his mom say, but this time her voice was right from his doorway. Wade turned and saw his mom standing next to a taller figure that was definitely female, dressed, for all intense and purposes, like Carmen Sandiego.

"Thank-you…" The woman in the trench coat said, and Mrs. Load left the room. Wade looked at the woman standing in his bedroom door, and before he could say anything, the woman removed her large hat, and Wade's jaw just about hit the floor. It was Shego, and her hair was cut real short.

"What's the matter, Nerdlinger? Never had a woman in your bedroom before?"

"What… what are… you…"

"Doing here? I keep asking myself that same question, but it appears that I'm here to help Kimmie." Wade gave her an almost unbelieving look. "Yeah, I know. It freaks me out a bit too. But I've seen Kimmie's sidekick. In fact, he's the one who did this to me." Shego ran her hands along the ends of her shortened hair.

"But what does your supposed death have to do with all of this?" Wade asked, and Shego sat on the edge of Wade's bed, chuckling at the Captain Constellation bed spread.

"I think you better turn on a recorder or something… 'cuz have I got a story for you…"

…x x x x…

"So you've seen the news release saying that Shego is dead, Moriarty." Ron said through his teeth after the man before him read the news wire as it came across his cell phone in text form. "There was no need for you to hurt KP. NONE AT ALL!"

"Keep your place, Mr. Stoppable, or I will be forced to take further measures to control you!" Ron's teeth clicked together as he wisely shut his mouth.

"Now, who do you want me to… take care of next?" Ron asked, his emotions barely being held in check.

"I think you might know him. He's going to be a hard man to get to, as he has massive security surrounding his building, and at least 3 or 4 personal bodyguards. You see Mr. Stoppable, this man has taken an idea of mine, and has become a multi-Billionaire with it. It is none other than… Mr. Martin Smarty, the owner of Smarty Mart."

Ron's jaw dropped to his chest and a lump formed in his throat. He was going to have to kill the only man that he has admired his entire life, and the only person to ever give him a real chance with a job.

"Hop to it Mr. Stoppable… Times a wastin'. Close our mouth before a fly goes in, and take care of Mr. Smarty. Just remember, this time you only have 30 minutes to return back to me with evidence that he is dead. I'd hate to see anything else befall young Miss Possible…"

To be continued…

* * *

I guess you could call this a bit of a 'Transition' chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there y'all! I feel I must apologize for taking this long to update this story. For some reason I just couldn't get this to go the way I wanted it to, and it was definitely not for lack of trying. I must have sat down to this at LEAST 8 to 10 times before everything worked for me.

Next, I would like to give a huge "Thanks" to everyone who left a review for the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Samurai Crunchbird, screaming phoenix, Sentinel103, Donteatacowman, Sacred White Phoenix, Katsumara, Some1outthere, daccu65, Kwebs, XyKPfan, TexasDad, kim's 1 fan, bigherb81, and Drakonis Aurous.

Disclaimer: Would the world still rotate around the sun if I didn't give the usual disclaimer? Just to be safe, me don't own characters… Just have fun writing about them. Oh, and a quick reminder, the villain in this, Moriarty? Yeah, he is NOT the same Moriarty from the Sherlock Holmes stories…

Chapter 5

Of course Ron knew exactly where Martin Smarty was. Since he had read the man's book 3 times, Ron knew almost all of Martin Smarty's habits and quirks. The man liked to golf. Strike that… he _really_ liked to golf. So at this time he was in his Southwest Regional office in Phoenix Arizona.

One very important aspect that Ron had learned from reading a second book of Mr. Smarty's was that the man also had a slight case of OCD. Martin had to have his day completely scheduled out for him before he would even set foot outside of his place of residence… wherever that may be at the time.

And having worked for him on a bit of a personal level when he tried to be a mentor for his son, Ron had a very good idea of where the man was exactly at this point in time. Being on the same Daylight Savings, and it was almost 5:15 in the afternoon, Ron figured that by the time he arrived in Arizona, Martin Smarty should be getting ready for his Dinner, which would be served to him at exactly 5:45.

Quickly figuring in his head that at maximum speed he would get to the building in about 10 minutes, Ron knew that he had to dispatch of Mr. Smarty in 10 minutes or less to get back to Moriarty in order to make the new deadline. Ron inwardly cringed at the phrase and showed nothing on his exterior.

"Remember Mr. Stoppable…" Professor Moriarty said tapping his watch, "I'll be waiting." In less than a second Ron had taken off, leaving Moriarty to cough in a dust cloud.

…x x x x…

While Ron streaked across the southwest bathed in his protective bubble of blue energy, something kept nagging him about time used and distance traveled. It reminded him of the math story problems that always gave him headaches his freshman year in high school. _If two trains 100 miles apart are travelling towards each other, one at 50 miles an hour, and the other at 65 miles an hour, how long will it take for the two trains to meet?_

His 'train' of thought was suddenly disrupted when he had to make a drastic move to keep from running headlong into the nose of a 747 as it climbed over the Superstition Mountain range which bordered the east edge of the Valley of the Sun.

Once again, from the book, Ron knew exactly where the hotel was in Northern Scottsdale. Quickly landing on top of the parking structure located immediately adjacent to the building, he saw that there weren't many cars on the top exposed level of the structure. Scanning the parking area, Ron was able to find a spot between two large SUV's where he could quickly meditate and prepare himself for what had to do next. He had to be somewhat hidden, as if a passerby or security camera saw what Ron was about to do, there would be a story on the next days front page of the news paper that would easily trump the infamous "Phoenix Lights" a few years back.

After meditating for only 2-3 minutes Ron's body shimmered, and he became completely invisible. As he stood, an equally invisible sword appeared in his right hand. Inwardly he couldn't help but thank Sensei for teaching him this trick on his last training visit to Yamanouchi. It was an ability of his, among many others, that Ron had to keep secret from Professor Moriarty. For if the Professor knew of everything that Ron was capable of, there was no telling what he would do to Kim to get Ron to do. If he could keep making Moriarty believe that he was killing those that he wished dead, and it kept Kim alive and unharmed, Ron would keep up the charade… for now.

One peculiar side effect of being invisible, Ron was also able to walk through solid objects, such as doors and walls. Sensei had tried to explain it to Ron that he was in a sense changing the vibration of the particles in his body to be slightly out of phase with the physical world. Hence his invisibility, and being able to walk through seemingly solid objects. It was something that the old teacher had learned from ancient monks in Tibet, and had improved on.

…x x x x…

As a result of not being seen by security by walking through walls and closed doors, Ron quickly arrived at the suite Martin Smarty was staying in. He made himself visible while walking down the hall where there weren't any cameras or security, and knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few moments before the door opened, revealing a man who appeared to have just stepped out of the shower. At least that's what Ron was assuming, as he had on boxer shorts and was carrying a towel.

"R… Ronald? What are you doing here? And why wasn't I informed you were coming?" His eyes then dropped down to Ron's side when he saw the glint of steel in his hand. Ron took a step forward, and Martin took a step back.

Keeping his sad eyes locked with Mr. Smarty's, Ron's voice sounded… tired. "Mr. Smarty… sir? Please forgive me for what I am about to do. Kim's very life is at stake, and I have no other course but to do what has been asked of me."

With three quick steps, Ron was suddenly within inches of the half-dried man, and his left hand shot to the top of Martin's head with a slap, his palm flat against his forehead, and his fingers splayed across the man's bald head. A faint blue glow of energy started in the center of the back of Ron's hand, and quickly spread out to his fingers, where it seemed that the energy itself entered directly into the man's skull. Just after this occurred, Ron took the Lotus Blade, which was now a six-inch dagger, and quickly buried it into the man's abdomen, just below the solar plexus.

Martin Smarty's knees buckled, and Ron's hand stayed in contact with the man's head. With lips barely moving, Ron mumbled one word under his breath, "Remember". The body of Martin Smarty landed with a thump. As Ron walked out of the still open door, he looked up at a camera, one corner of his lip twitching up almost imperceptibly.

…x x x x…

Kim's eyes threatened to release tears of pain from her broken finger, but she wouldn't giver her abductors the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She was angry… so very angry, that Professor Moriarty was using her to get Ron to do things he normally wouldn't even _think_ of doing.

Her abductors had been instructed to have a small TV available so that Kim could see from news reports what Ron had been forced to do. Sitting up straight in the swivel chair with hands and feet tied, Kim stoically watched a news report about Shego's death:

_Standing outside Drakken's latest lair, reporter Sonny Daiz spoke into his microphone. "I am standing here in front of the lair of Super Villain Dr. Drakken. It has been reported that his partner in crime Shego appears to have been murdered. Her body was found broken and lifeless at the bottom of the cliff you see on the far side. _

_"At first there was speculation that the villainess met her end at the hands of her long time rival, teen hero Kim Possible. But after an interrogation of Dr. Drakken himself, that does not appear to be the case. He has stated that he himself is unsure about who killed her, but he is on record as saying that he witnessed a boy with short blond hair slice the green woman's long black hair off, and then leave the body where it lay. He himself was not sure how exactly Shego got to the bottom of the cliff._

_"We will keep you appraised of the situation. Once again, this is Sonny Daiz reporting the news that has shocked the local Villain community that Shego has been murdered."_

…x x x x…

Kim sat there almost dumbfounded as she watched the news reports about Shego's apparent death/murder. All she could think of was that there was no way Ron could have done this. No way at all.

Kim sat back on the chair, immediately regretting her action, as she leaned against her broken finger. She gasped a little, which garnered quick looks from her captors.

"Finger still hurting Miss Possible?" One of her abductors asked sarcastically. He was clearly not actually interested in Kim's well-being. He was the other one who was _not_ hurt when abducting Ron. Kim racked her brain, and finally came up with the name of 'Andy' for the other man, who Rufus had apparently bitten. She didn't know this guy's name.

An idea suddenly flashed in her mind, but she wasn't sure if it would work or not. These guys were smart, but maybe … just maybe…

"Umm… Guys?" Kim said with an almost innocent look on her face. "I… really need to… go."

"Just where are you going to… go, Miss Possible?" The unknown man asked. "We're flying at 30 thousand feet."

"I think she needs to use the bathroom." Andy said, and grabbed Kim by the arm, yanking her up to her still tied feet. He looked down and grumbled to himself. "Sit back down." He almost barked, and Kim did so with a confused look.

"Johnny, take your weapon and point it at Miss Possible. I need to untie her feet and hands so she can use the bathroom." Johnny did as he was asked as Andy then proceeded to untie Kim.

"This way." Andy barked as he grabbed her by the arm, and yanked Kim towards the back of the plane. "Now don't even _think_ about trying anything funny. We've already removed anything in there that could be remotely used as a weapon. Now do your business, and be back out. If you're not finished in 5 minutes… well, let's just say you don't want me coming in to get you." Kim's eyes narrowed in slight confusion, and he replied that the door didn't have a lock.

Not really needing to use the facilities, Kim went ahead and went anyway, because she wasn't sure if she would get another chance to go. After 'doing her business', Kim used the remaining time to do a quick search of the bathroom, finding out that that indeed anything that could be used as defense had been removed.

After doing the search, her finger was now throbbing. She looked at the broken and crooked digit, and decided she had to do something about it so that it would heal correctly. Kim gently took hold of the finger, shut her eyes, and quickly squeezed and pulled, to set it back into place. The result was very painful, and she almost cried out, but didn't. Tears now threatened to fall, and then Kim suddenly remembered something.

…x x x x…

_"Kim please…" Wade said almost pleadingly, "I really wish you would do this. If you're somewhere remote and you… God forbid, died, we would need someway to locate your body before anything happened to it. The only thing this bio chip monitors is that blood is flowing in your veins. If that flow ever stops, it will then broadcast a specific frequency that only I know of as a locator beacon. At that point I will only notify GJ, and your parents._

…x x x x

Kim had reluctantly agreed to Wades request after seeing it was logical, and now she was so very happy she had agreed, as she now had an idea. Pulling up her pants leg and moving her sock down a bit, she could see the small bump telling her where the chip was. Only Kim knew where it was, and a doctor's trained eye could probably see it as well…. Possibly.

Using one of her fingernails, she was able to catch the edge of the chip, and make a small cut in her skin. It hurt, but not near as bad as her broken finger. After only a minute, Kim was able to remove the small chip and place it in the back of a cabinet. The small cut in her skin would heal in literally a matter of a few hours. The chip was so small, and the cabinet was dark enough, there was no way anyone would find it, let alone know what it was for even if it was found. She just hoped her plan would work.

…x x x x…

"But what does your supposed death have to do with all of this?" Wade asked, and Shego sat on the edge of Wade's bed, chuckling at the Captain Constellation bed spread.

"I think you better turn on a recorder or something… 'cuz have I got a story for you…"

It took about 20 minutes for Shego to relate to Wade what had happened. He sat there almost dumbfounded at what this… Moriarty was having Ron do. Just as he was about to say something, an alarm sounded on one of his systems.

"No…" He said, and started to type on a secondary keyboard to confirm the alarm. "It can't be…" Wade said, shaking his head. His lower lip was also trembling.

"What?" Shego asked, almost sounding annoyed at the interruption.

"According to this… Kim's dead."

…x x x x…

"_Good evening Middleton… I'm Scoop Newsworthy and welcome to the 5 o'clock evening news. We have breaking news that Martin Smarty, Founder and CEO of the world-wide known super store Smarty Mart, was taken to a local hospital in Scottsdale Arizona. It is reported that he was stabbed in an altercation of some sort in his hotel suite. _

_"We have obtained exclusive footage from a security camera that was inside his room. The film may be a bit disturbing to watch."_

_The picture then changes to a view of a hotel suite, and there are two men standing in the middle of the room. We see the back of a fully clothed blond person standing between the camera and a half-dressed Martin Smarty. The fully clothed person has a hand on top of the head of Mr. Smarty, and suddenly he turns around. Just as the person turns, the body of Mr. Smarty falls to the floor and a certain blond boy with freckles walks towards the camera, and then crosses in front of it, the corner of his mouth ticking up a bit._

_The picture then changes back to the news studio. "I have just been handed some information that tells me that the boy in question here is Don Stompable." Scoop looks off to the side of the camera. "Excuse me, the name is Ron Something… What? Oh, sorry, the name is Ron Stoppable. Yes, that's right, Ron Stoppable… the so-called boyfriend and sidekick to teen hero Kim Possible. It appears that Ron Stoppable is the person who has attacked Martin Smarty."_

_Scoop moves a hand to his ear as he listens to something being said in his earphone. "Apparently Ron Stoppable is now known for murder, as Mr. Martin Smarty has died on his way to the hospital."_

…x x x x…

Kim sat there with her hands and feet re-tied, stunned as she watched the news on the small TV. She shook her head side to side with eyes closed. If someone were to look closely, they would see a small tear coming from the corner of her left eye. "No… no… Oh Ron… I don't believe it."

…x x x x…

"My son would NOT have done that! The video is a fake!" Gene Stoppable was almost shouting as he watched the news with his wife. Jean was quietly sobbing at his side while her husband began to dial the Possible household. The phone rang at least 5 times, and then they heard a knock at the door. Jean answered it and there stood James and Anne Possible, along with their sons, Jim and Tim.

"We Just heard." Was all James said, and the two families immediately shared a hug. Rufus was there as well, with his left front leg in a sling, adding to the group hug.

…x x x x…

Ron stood in front of Moriarty as the sun was starting to set over the neighboring desert. Moriarty was watching the news on his Blueberry communications device via a satellite link.

"So Mr. Stoppable. It appears that you now have a price on your head. I am a bit surprised that you let yourself be caught on video… but no matter. You have done what I asked, and I now have the proof. You are doing well." Moriarty said as he shut off his communications device and put it inside his pocket. He then looked at the setting sun, and checked the time on a pocket watch. Ron looked at Moriarty with slight confusion, wondering why he hadn't checked the time on his Blueberry.

Moriarty then took a breath and let it out in a huff. "It's getting late, and I think that it is time that I let you know who your next target is. It's none other than the head of GJ herself, one Dr. Elizabeth Director."

…x x x x…

Charlie was the night watchman for the morgue of Scottsdale Memorial Hospital, and it was time for him to check the cold-room where all the stiffs of the day were stored. Pulling on the retractable key chain, Charlie was about to unlock the entrance when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

He pushed the door open, and quickly turned on the light. Quickly scanning the area Charlie saw nothing out of place, except that one of the refrigerated drawers was open just a bit, and he could see cold vapors escaping out. "Somebody must have been in a hurry to get out of here." He said to himself, and walked over and gave it a push until the drawer latched.

As he locked the entrance behind him to continue on with his rounds, Charlie never noticed the Smarty Mart delivery truck leaving the hospital.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope this read OK. After taking so long to get it done…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone… Things might get a bit confusing now in the story, and I hope I'm able to keep everything organized in a manner that's easy to read and that it's understandable. If you have any questions, please ask in your review, and I will do my best to answer them. I just hope my continuity is still correct.

Next I would like to say Thank-You to everyone who read and left a review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, daccu65, Shrike176, Samurai Crunchbird, Nutzkie, XyKPfan, Donteatacowman, Mr. Wizard, Katsumara, Drakonis Aurous, bigherb81, Sentinel103, and Sacred White Phoenix.

Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this Ethan?" The stout man asked his partner as he drove up to the back of the address they were told to go. "I mean… we basically took the dead body of one of the richest men in the world from a hospital morgue, and delivered him to an unknown address. Wouldn't his be considered… I don't know… grave robbing?"

"Not at all Nick. We have the paper work right here," The man tapped the three ring binder in his hands, "and everything is as Mr. Smarty had written out in his will. I'll even read the section that we are following: _In the event of my death, whenever and wherever it may be, my body is to be acquired by any means possible, as soon as possible, and taken to the nearest medical facility that employs doctors dedicated to the Smarty empire._

"We are simply carrying out the last Will and Testament of a great man who has died. This document that I hold makes this on the up and up."

"Welll… OK." They stopped at a small receiving dock and Nick backed the panel truck up to the loading platform. Just after walking around the back of the vehicle and they were opening the doors, a group of 2 men and one woman walked up to them all dressed in white lab coats.

"Is that the body of Martin Smarty?" One of the men asked.

"Y… yes, it is." Ethan replied.

"Thank-you gentlemen, your services will no longer be required. The Smarty Empire appreciates your work. Your pay will arrive in your accounts by morning. Good evening."

Ethan and Nick looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and left in the same vehicle they had arrived in. It was the easiest 5 thousand dollars they had ever made.

…x x x x…

It only took a few minutes for the body of Martin Smarty to be wheeled into what appeared to be an operating room of some sort. The body was completely covered with a sheet, and the three people who had received the body from the delivery-men were now arranging various tools that they were to use in an attempt to perform an autopsy on the body.

There was a light rustling behind the three as they had their backs on Mr. Smarty's body, and when the woman turned around, she dropped the rib cracker and screamed. The other two whirled around to stand with their mouths open in shock, as Martin Smarty was now sitting up on the table, blinking his eyes in apparent confusion.

After a few seconds, one of the male doctors finally found a voice. "We… we thought you w… were dead… sir."

Martin Smarty gave a small smile. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. But for now… the rest of the world must continue to think I'm dead." Then his eyes went blank for a moment and he then spoke in an almost distant voice. "Take me to Wade Load. I have a message for him."

…x x x x…

Moriarty then took a breath and let it out in a huff. "It's getting late, and I think that it is time that I let you know who your next target is. It's none other than the head of GJ herself, one Dr. Elizabeth Director."

"What?" Ron said with surprise. "Why? How would I do that? She's the head of Global Justice! You don't honestly think that I can just waltz in there, and… take her… out…" An idea passed in Ron's mind, and Moriarty saw the expression on Ron's face.

"You would be terrible at playing poker Mr. Stoppable. I can see that you already have an idea. Now being that it is a heavily defended target, I will give you an extra… 5 minutes. So now you have 35 minutes to dispatch of Dr. Director, and bring the evidence back to me. When you return, I will be back in the same building where you last saw Kimberly."

"But there I can't…"

"I know Mr. Stoppable. You will not have your power there. Believe me, it is necessary. Once again, if you are at all late, Miss Possible will receive the punishment for your tardiness." Moriarty pulled the ornate pocket watch out again, and looked at the time. "See you in 35 minutes from… now."

Ron quickly glanced at his watch, and once again took a single step away from Moriarty and took off in a blue flash. He had to get from New Mexico to Colorado, take care of Dr. Director, and return in thirty-five minutes. No pressure here… none at all.

…x x x x…

His destination in Colorado wasn't quite as far as Arizona was, so it didn't take Ron quite as long to arrive at the GJ complex. He was easily able to land out of sight in a grove of trees a few hundred feet away from the main entrance without being seen. What he had planned was risky, but it was the only way Ron felt he could get inside without hurting anyone, or showing any of his more advanced abilities.

He walked up to the main entrance, opened one of the glass double doors, and walked right in. Just as he expected, as soon as Ron was recognized, at least a dozen various weapons were trained on him.

"Hands behind your head, and lay flat on the floor… NOW!" Ron did as he was asked, and within a few seconds, he was roughly handcuffed behind his back, and hauled to his feet. Sure enough, just as he regained his legs, Ron saw non-other than William Du standing right in front of him.

Will growled into Ron's face, "Ronald Dean Stoppable… You are under arrest for the murder of Martin Smarty." Will then glanced at two of the other agents. "Take him, and follow me to the holding cells."

Again Ron was manhandled all the way to an elevator and he, the two agents that held him, and Will Du entered. Just after the door closed and elevator began it's decent, Will moved literally nose to nose with Ron.

"Stoppable… So good to see you again. I am taking you to a holding cell for questioning." He cleared his throat and stepped back a bit. "Now… I am required by law to ask you… Do you wish to make a call, or contact anyone before we interrogate you?"

"It's very important that I speak with Dr. Director immediately, and privately." Ron said with a surprisingly even voice.

"Oh ho, ho… Going for the Big Fish already?" Before Ron could give a response, the elevator stopped with a pleasant ding. "Agents… You can go now. I will take Mr. Stoppable the rest of the way, and I don't foresee that he will give me any trouble. Will you?" Will stared into Ron's eyes as if he was just daring him to try anything.

The other two agents quickly left, and Will took Ron by one of his elbows to lead him out of the elevator. "So will I get to speak to Dr. Director?"

"As you know, Dr. Director is a very busy woman. I will try and contact her for you, but I do not know if she will be available."

As Will was talking to Ron and holding his attention, Ron noticed that Will was gradually walking him slightly off center and towards a partial column that was sticking out of a wall. He knew what Will was about to do, and could have stopped it, but he decided to let Will think he had the upper hand and…

smack "Ow! Du… What did you do that for?" Ron grimaced at the pain he was now feeling above his left eye.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable." Will said, "You really should be more careful, and watch where you are going." Ron just gave a low growl as he continued to let Will lead him along.

It only took a few more minutes for them to finally reach a door that was labeled "Prisoner Holding". After walking through the door, Ron saw an agent sitting at a desk that had four different monitors sitting on top. He couldn't see the screens as they were facing away from him, but the agent looked away from the screens long enough to see who had walked in. When they noticed Will, the agent pressed a button under the desk and an electronic lock was disengaged from the door next to the desk.

Will opened the door and walked Ron down a hall that had four separate sliding doors made of bars, two on the right, and two on the left. The first one on the left was already open, as if it was waiting for them. Will gave Ron a shove inside in a manner that made him trip over the small cot on the opposite side, and smack his head into the wall. Unfortunately Ron hit the wall on the side of his face that was already hurt. He wasn't expecting it, and for a brief moment Ron actually saw stars and he sat down hard on the cot.

Ron then heard the ratcheting sound of large gears, and then the clang of the door as it latched in place. He looked up at a smiling Will. "Aren't you going to remove my cuffs?"

The smile on Wills face dropped, and he gave a bit of a huff. "I suppose. Now that you're locked up, I don't see you getting into anymore trouble. Come over here and turn around."

Ron did as he was asked, and backed himself up to the bars so Will could unlock the cuffs. Just as he felt the first cuff unlatch, Ron grabbed Will's wrists, and leaned forward, pulling the agent with him and into the bars with a loud clang.

"What the…!" Will exclaimed as he held a hand to one side of his face. "That's going to cost you stoppable." He didn't see the smirk that made the corner of Ron's lip tick up.

By now Ron was standing back away from the bars and looking at Will with an innocent look on his face, holding the cuffs in front of him. "Don't forget these." Ron said, and handed them to Will, who had forgotten that he had actually only unlocked one of the cuffs, and not both. With two fingers, Will pointed at his eyes, and then back at Ron, indicating that he was going to keep an eye on him.

…x x x x…

"What?" Shego asked, almost sounding annoyed at the interruption.

"According to this… Kim's dead."

Wade's fingers flew across the keyboard at an astonishing speed, and to Shego his fingers were just a blur. He finally stopped typing, and Wade then blew out air as if he was relieved about something.

"What… What's going on?" Shego asked with obvious irritation. She hated to be left uninformed.

"I have…" Wade stopped as he realized he was about to tell Shego a trade secret of Team Possible. "I have some info here that says Kim really isn't dead.

_Very clever Kim…_ Wade thought to himself. _The temp sensor in the chip shows a dramatic drop in temperature, so that means it's not under her skin anymore. She must have pulled it out somehow, making it activate the beacon._

Wade had to think of something quick to explain what he knew without giving away any technical information. Before he could think of what to say, he heard the front doorbell and a frantic banging immediately after. It only took a matter of seconds before his mom entered his room again with 7 people in tow: Kim's parents and brothers, and Ron parent's, his mother holding Hana in her arms.

James was the first to see Shego sitting on Wades's bed, and he raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Are we interrupting something here Wade?"

"What do you mean…?" Wade said with confusion, and looked at Shego who gave him a roguish smile. His eyes went wide when he realized what Dr. Possible was insinuating. "It's nothing like that! She came to me… I mean, Shego need me… I mean, Shego came to my house, and… and…"

"Relax Wade." Anne said with a bit of a laugh. "James is just having fun with you… And we all needed a bit of a laugh." Sure enough, everyone else had smiles on their faces as well.

Gene Stoppable was the next to speak. "Now for the serious part of our being here. We all just saw on TV that Ronald is wanted for the murder of Martin Smarty. We all know that Ron would **never** do anything like this under normal circumstances. Now… we've all seen the DVD… Is Ron being made to kill people while Kim is being held prisoner under threat of being hurt if Ron doesn't do what he is asked?"

Wade wasn't at all surprised that both the Stoppables and Possibles had been able to deduce from what they had seen on TV and the DVD given to them by Moriarty, to figure out what was happening..

"We thought you were dead." Twin voices said as they looked at Shego while she stood from Wade's bed.

"Well as you can see… I'm not." Came Shego's reply with a bit of a sneer.

Then Jim and Tim noticed her hair. "Wow…" Jim said.

"Was Ron the one who gave you the chopped haircut?" Tim finished.

Shego gave another sneer and thought about giving Kim's annoying brothers a shot of her plasma and thought better of it when she saw that everyone in the room was now looking at her. She smiled sheepishly, and dropped her hand to her side without even a spark.

"Now that we've all said our 'Hello's'… we need a plan." It was Ron's mother who stated the obvious.

Wade turned back to his computer and spoke while he typed at a keyboard. "Through… my own means, I now have a general location for Kim, and it looks like she is in constant movement by plane. What I think we should do next is get to Kim's location, secure her safety, and then somehow get that information to Ron. There is one important variable that we don't have yet, and that's time. Now first I think…"

Wade's mother interrupted him once again… "Wade… everyone… I think you all need to see who just walked up to the front door."

…x x x x…

Ron couldn't help but keep looking at his watch. He had been sitting in this… detention cell, for about 10 minutes. That was 10 minutes wasted, and that meant he could be at least 10 minutes late getting back to Moriarty. He HAD to get to Dr. Director, do what had to be done, and get back to Moriarty's location.

Ron placed his hands on the bars, and began to mentally prepare himself to force the doors open. Just as he opened his eyes and started to flex his muscles, in walked Dr. Director with Will Du right behind her. Ron let go of the bars and stepped back from the door just as the gears began to move it to one side.

"Mr. Stoppable…" Dr. Director said. "Will here says you wish to speak to me in private." Ron answered her with a nod of his head. "Come with me. Will… you will wait for me outside the interrogation room. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Was Will's crisp response, and Dr. director walked out of the hall, and to the front room where there was a second door that Ron had not noticed before. Both she and Ron went inside, with Betty Director locking the door behind them. In a matter of just a few minutes, Will heard shouting from inside the room, and then a single gunshot.

He immediately drew his sidearm, and so did the other agent who was at the desk. The agent at the desk slapped an emergency release button that unlocked the door, but it stayed shut. Someone still had to open the door.

"Stay there and cover me!" Will shouted to the agent, who stayed at his post. He then slowly walked up to the door in a crouched position, ready for anything. Will had been holding the gun with both hands, but he had to let go with one hand so he could open the door. Being right handed, he reached out with his left, and just before Will's hand landed on the door handle, the door flew open slamming into his hand, and he yelped out in pain.

Before he could bring his gun to bear on who he assumed was Ron, Will's gun was pulled from his hand and flung across the room opposite where the desk was. He then felt someone behind him, and before Will could even blink, a vice-like grip was around his neck in a head-lock, and then he felt the cold muzzle of a gun against his temple.

"Don't move or I kill him." Ron said to the other agent. "If you make any motion at all besides what I tell you, I'll kill Will."

"You don't have the guts St…" Will stopped speaking when he felt the gun press harder into his temple.

Ron continued to speak. "Eject the magazine from your gun, and then remove the bullet from the chamber." The agent did as he was told. "Now drop your weapon on the floor."

After the gun was dropped, Ron quickly looked around the room. He indicated the other agent with a nod of his head. "You… walk over to the door there with the barred window." This was the door that led to the cells. "Take out your cuffs, put your hands through the bars, and cuff your wrists on the other side of the bars." The agent did as requested, and Ron then led Will over next to him.

Ron then unhooked Will's cuffs with one hand while still holding the gun with the other, and instructed him to loop his arms through the other agent's, and then he cuffed Will's hands. The two agents were now hopelessly locked together, and to the doors window.

Satisfied they wouldn't go anywhere, Ron then pointed the gun at Will, and pulled the trigger. Will flinched when he heard the click of the firing pin… The gun had been empty the entire time!

Smiling, Ron jauntily saluted Will, set the gun on the desk, and left the room without another sound. Just after Ron left the room, Will called out to Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director! Dr. Director! Betty! Are you OK?" Will strained to see around the agent he was cuffed to, in an attempt to look into the still open door of the interrogation room. When he was finally able to somewhat see into the room, a gasp escaped his lips, as he saw the Head of GJ lying on the floor. She was looking directly at him, her one visible eye staring at nothing. Then Will saw a single bullet hole in the middle of her forehead, and blood pooling next to her.

…x x x x…

Ron was furious. He tried to will himself to fly faster, but there was actually a limit to his speed. He knew he was going to be late getting back to Moriarty, and the reason for being late was because of that… of… Will Du.

He finally arrived back at Area 51, and landed next to the building where Moriarty said he would be. The door was still lying on the ground where he had left it, from when he had broken in to rescue that fake Kim. Ron went down the two flights of stairs, and down the hall he had been in before. Just before entering the room where he knew Moriarty would be, Ron tried to bring forth his MMP. A light glow was all he could muster in the palm of his hands, as the energy absorbing properties of the building once again did their job.

Ron stomped into the room, and sure enough there was Moriarty, sitting at a small desk that wasn't there before.

Moriarty got right to the point. "Well? Where is your evidence that Elizabeth Director is dead?"

"Can you call out of here?" Ron asked, and Moriarty pointed to a phone sitting on the desk. It had speaker capability, so Ron pressed the button, and dialed a number. A pleasant female voice answered.

"Global Justice Operator, how may I assist you?"

"This is Ronald Stoppable. I believe that there has been a major incident at your headquarters, and I wish to speak with the agent in charge, Mr. William Du." Without even replying, the operator immediately connected the line.

"Stoppable!" Will's voice roared out of the phone's speaker. "You have a lot of gall calling here after what you've done!"

"Oh?" Ron said in mock surprise. "And just what is it I've done?"

Will sputtered a bit as he was almost at a loss for words, but quickly recovered. "You **killed** Dr. Director! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish that…" click. Ron hung up on Will.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Ron asked with a questioning look.

"Yes… I suppose it is." Moriarty said pointedly. "But there is another issue that we need to… take care of. You're late."

"By only five minutes!" Ron almost shouted.

"Actually, 7 minutes and 30 seconds." Moriarty said with a serious look on his face.

"It wasn't my fault." Ron said with clenched teeth. "Will Du had me locked in a cell, and…"

"Please Mr. Stoppable. Don't bore me with your feeble excuse. All I know is that you… are… late. Now once again I need to teach you a lesson that this is not tolerated."

Moriarty reached over to the desk phone, activated the speaker, and dialed a number. Almost immediately it was picked up. "Yes sir?"

"Andy… My good man. It appears that Mr. Stoppable has once again been late in returning."

"What do you wish us to do Professor?" Came the question, and a bit of static came from the speaker.

"Shoot her." Was Moriarty's short response. "But only to hurt, not to kill."

The next thing Ron heard from the phone's speaker was the crack of what sounded like a small caliber hand gun, and Kim's scream of pain, which was cut off as Moriarty gently pushed the button to disconnect the call.

"Now, Mr. Stoppable…" Moriarty stopped when he saw what had to be pure unbridled hatred in Ron's eyes. "I have one other person that you need to dispose of. Now before I tell you who it is, you must remember everything that has happened up until now, and the consequences of you not doing what I expect. Are you prepared to know who the third, and last person is that I want you to kill?"

By now Ron's fists were balled at his sides, and Moriarty could see Ron's jaw muscles flex as he clenched down. One corner of Moriarty's mouth came up as he told Ron, "It is to be one Nanette Arlene Possible."

Ron's brow creased in confusion. "Oh come now Mr. Stoppable… Do you not recognize the given name of your girlfriend's grandmother, Nana Possible?"

To be continued…

* * *

Again… if it looks like I have any continuity problems, please let me know and I will try to fix them. I think this is the most complicated and involved story I've written yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody… I wanted to get this chapter out fairly quick as I am going to be visiting family for a week over T-Giving. I just hope this story hasn't become too predictable.

Let me once again say Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Katsumara, CajunBear73, Samurai Crunchbird, screaming phoenix, Sentinel103, Donteatacowman, Shrike176, Sacred White Phoenix, kim's 1 fan, Mr. Wizard, bigherb81, and XyKPfan…

Disclaimer: Just to keep the Legal Dudes happy, I should probably put a friendly reminder here that I STILL do not own any of the Kim Possible characters involved in this story. The OC's are all mine, and I don't think I need to remind you that Moriarty is also a creation of my own.

Chapter 7

Everyone at the Load residence stood in mute shock looking at someone that they all had assumed was dead. In fact, some of them had actually seen him die on the news, and after all, you're supposed to believe what the news reports… right?

Walking through the front door, Martin spoke to the group as it was being held open by Mrs. Load. "I really would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me. Although I do like the attention on occasion, this is entirely too much." Almost immediately everyone looked down at their feet, and began to shuffle in place.

Martin scanned the group, and when his eyes landed on Wade, it was as if his demeanor suddenly changed. He briskly walked up to the young boy making Wade start a bit, and then addressed him in a monotone voice. "Wade Load… I have a message for you from Ronald Stoppable." Everyone gasped in surprise except for Shego, who was used to high strangeness, what with working for Drakken and all.

Martin's monotonous voice continued. "Kim is alive. She is in constant motion on a plane, stopping only to refuel. I have only 30 minutes to complete what he wants me to do, or Kim is hurt. As you can see, I'm finding interesting ways to not actually kill… yet Moriarty believes I have been. When you find the plane and shut off all power, I will know Kim is safe. At that point I will take care of Moriarty."

Martin slumped, and was caught by Anne and Gene, who were the closest to him. They quickly moved him to an easy chair in the Living Room of the Load house, and everyone sat down, save for Shego who quickly went around the room shutting drapes and blinds. Mrs. Load asked why she was doing this.

"We can't let anyone see that Smarty here is actually alive and well. In fact…" She stole a glance through a nearby blind, "Good. The Limo is gone. If no one saw him enter the house, we should be OK." No one did.

James piped up, "So now what do we do?"

…x x x x…

By now Ron's fists were balled at his sides, and Moriarty could see Ron's jaw muscles flex as he clenched down. One corner of Moriarty's mouth came up as he told Ron, "It is to be one Nanette Arlene Possible."

Ron's brow creased in confusion. "Oh come now Mr. Stoppable… Do you not recognize the given name of your girlfriend's grandmother, Nana Possible?"

"No… No…" Ron said while shaking his head. "I can't do this. I can't kill Kim's Grandmother… That's just… just… too much to…"

"Mr. Stoppable… **Mr. Stoppable**!" Moriarty raised his voice to make Ron stop his babbling. "Do you not value Kimberly's life? This is the most important, and last, thing I want you to do. If you are at all late, I will… kill… her. If you do not dispatch of Nana Possible… I will take Kimberly's life."

Moriarty could feel the rage in Ron's eyes as the two of them stood mere feet from each other. He could see blue tendrils of energy flickering inside the black iris's of Ron's eyes, and he was so very glad for the energy absorbing properties of the building. Moriarty knew he would be nothing but a pile of ash right now if not for this technical marvel built so long ago. The two of them could feel the floor tremble beneath them as the huge amounts of energy emanating from Ron were immediately absorbed and dissipated into the atmosphere harmlessly.

Neither of them flinched, yet Ron could see hints of worry finally creep into Moriarty's features, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared. "You have a long way to travel Mr. Stoppable. No matter how fast you can fly… Florida is still a long way away. Because of this fact… I give you… 40 minutes to take of Dear Granny Possible. When you are finished and return here, I will have your… girlfriend here as well."

"Kim…" Ron breathed out, and he fought back tears as thoughts of his girlfriend filled his mind. Right now Kim had a broken finger, and a gunshot wound that wasn't fatal, but Ron couldn't stand the thought of Kim being hurt and him not being there to help her.

Thoughts of revenge suddenly made his face go hard as stone. "When this is all over Moriarty, it's just you and me. I won't even use any of my power. I'll take you apart piece, by piece, by…"

"You are in no position to state your revenge against me Mr. Stoppable." The equally hard voice of Moriarty intoned as he interrupted Ron. "I have a final plan for the two of you when you return."

"You're going to kill us, aren't you?" Ron asked, but clearly not in a questioning manner.

"Oh no, no, no… Mr. Stoppable… I wouldn't **dream** of killing the two of you." Moriarty gave a small chuckle and once again pulled out the pocket watch. "Now… I believe you have a date with an older lady? Remember… don't be late." Ron just stared at the man before him for a few seconds. "Please don't be offended if I don't see you out."

…x x x x…

A DVD was playing…

_As you have probably discovered by now, your child is not at home. Kim Possible is in dire-straits if Ron Stoppable will not do what he is asked of. If there is any attempt by either family to rescue them, she will be… punished for your actions. I regret that this has to be done this way, but you see, I am in need of Mr. Stoppable's… unique… talents. After he has done what I ask of him, they will be returned to you. I am sorry to say though, that I am not sure in what state they will be returned in. I suppose it will depend solely on how Mr. Stoppable… performs. I also cannot give you a time frame for their return. Again, this depends on Mr. Stoppable's willingness to comply to my requests. Well, that is all I have to say, so I bid you folks… Good Day._

The video given to the Stoppables and Possibles finished playing after everyone watched it one more time. "I have a plan." Everyone turned towards the short and slightly overweight African-American boy.

"First, we need teams. Jim? Tim? You and Mr. Smarty will stay here with me as our base of operations. I need your knowledge of computers and hardware…" Wade said as he looked at Jim and Tim, then turned towards Martin Smarty. "And your access codes for the satellites that link all of your stores together. I will need the satellites to help pinpoint Kim's location"

"Next, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable? You will man the jamming device I've developed that will shut down any vehicle, including planes and small jets. It's based on the microwave jamming device that the Police have been developing to shut down a fleeing cars electronics, rendering it useless. Once we locate the plane and figure out it's next stop to refuel, you will use it on the aircraft."

Wade took a breath and then continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Possible, you and Shego will board the plane, take out whoever is on the plane, and secure Kim's safety. Any questions?

"What about Hana?" Jean asked.

"It's up to you if you wish to take her along, or leave her with the three of us to watch over her. " Wade indicated himself and Jim and Tim.

Jean looked at the three boys and said, "I think we'll take her with us. Who knows? Maybe we'll need the abilities of a 'Super World Saving Ninja Baby'."

…x x x x…

Will and the other agent didn't have to wait too long before someone arrived and removed the handcuffs that locked them together, but not before they had a good laugh and took a few pictures for the "Will's Screw-ups" scrap book.

Will grumbled as he walked behind the gurney that was being pushed by another agent towards GJ's medical facility. Dr. Director's body lay on the gurney, covered with the standard blue sheet used in these instances.

_When Stoppable is caught,_ Will thought to himself, _I will take great pleasure in throwing the book at him for two counts of First Degree Murder, Willful Destruction of Government Property, and any other charges I can dream up._

The Standard Procedure if the Director of GJ was killed in action was the following: The MOD (Manager on Duty, who also happened to be Will Du at this time), and two other officers were to convene in the nearest Medical Facility with the body. They were to remove all sensitive objects such as communication devices, weapons, and any information that may also be on her person. When Will reached over to remove the Command insignia on her left breast, Betty's hand suddenly raised and clamped down on his wrist making Will scream, literally like a little girl.

Betty Director sat up on the gurney, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, and fixed her eye on Will Du. "Agent… I believe it is proper procedure to confirm by either pulse or a brain scan that the Head of GJ is truly dead. Did you do either of these before deciding to remove me of my rank?"

Will's jaw worked up and down, and watched as Betty let go of his wrist, and reach up to her forehead, peeling off the obviously fake bullet wound. Will then fainted with a thud onto the floor.

…x x x x…

Ron arrived in Florida and went right to Chez Leisure, where Nana Possible was staying. He had pushed himself hard enough traveling there that he guessed he had about 10 minutes to figure something out before heading back to Moriarty's location.

Remembering where her bungalow was, Ron strolled right up to the front door and knocked. It only took a few minutes for the door to open, and Ron was greeted with a big smile, as soon as Nana Possible saw who it was.

"Land sakes! Donald! What are you doing here? And where's my Kimberly?" Nana tried to look around Ron. "If I knew you were coming, I would have made some lemon squares." Ron cringed at Kim's Grandma not quite getting his name right, but he was used to it by now, along with everyone else. He never noticed the crinkle of her eyes as she actually knew Ron's name, but said 'Donald' anyway.

"I… have some… news for you, Nana." Ron said, still trying to figure out how to do this.

"Have you come to kill me next?" Ron's jaw dropped at her question.

"How… What… Why?" Again, the corner of Nana Possible's eyes crinkled a bit.

…x x x x…

The bullet that ripped into Kim's leg hurt like hell! Andy had shot her with a .22 caliber pistol, which was loaded with a bullet that obviously wasn't as powerful as it should have been. It was designed to hurt, not kill.

After she was shot, Moriarty's goons then went about actually pulling the bullet from her leg. It had penetrated into the large thigh muscle, and had not reached the bone. At least they had given her a shot of local anesthetic so it didn't hurt too much while it was cut out. It wouldn't do Moriarty much good if Kim died from an infection caused by the bullet.

Her pant leg was cut off, and Kim now sat with a large bandage wrapped around her thigh. Her hands and feet were still tied, since no one dared to trust her, even with a damaged leg. It had been a while since the bullet was taken out, and the anesthetic was starting to wear off. An involuntary groan escaped her lips around the gag they had tied on her since they were tired of hearing Kim screaming at them.

"Pain killer wearing off?" Andy asked in a manner that Kim knew he really didn't care. Kim just stared at him and gave another growl. At least she had forgotten about her broken finger. "Good. Pain just let's you know you're alive." He then gave a chuckle and went to talk to the pilot. This left the other goon named Johnny, to sit and watch her.

…x x x x…

"Donald, Dear boy…" Nana said, with a gleam in her eye, "Don't you know by now that Nana knows everything?" Ron just stood there with a stunned look.

"Now come inside before someone sees you and thinks I'm doing something unspeakable with a younger man." Ron's cheeks flushed at her suggestion, and then entered the bungalow. Nana shut the door behind him. "Sit down, and I'll tell you what I know."

Ron sat down on the couch, and Nana sat down next to him a few feet away. She then turned and spoke. "Now Donald… I saw on the TV that you were the one who killed Martin Smarty. I also think that you had something to do with this… Shego's departure as well. But did you know that I am on a short list of GJ's to be contacted if something happened to the Director?" Ron could just sit there and shake is head. This was still a bit much for him to comprehend.

After a few seconds of silence, Ron did find his voice, but barely. "I…. I need to get back t… to Moriarty in less than fifteen minutes… Ma'am."

"_Moriarty?_" Nana said with surprise. "Land sakes, I haven't heard that name in a long time. Now that I know who is behind all of this pulling the strings, it fills in a few more facts. Now I am also guessing that he has Kimberly some place where you can't get to in time to save her?" Again Ron was completely stunned, and all he could do was nod in agreement.

Nana chuckled knowingly and then continued. "You see, I have a good idea of how he operates."

"H… How do you know all this?" Ron was finally able to say. "He does have Kim, but he said I would see her when I return from… killing you." He looked down at his lap.

"Well Donald…" Nana said with a sad smile, "I know all this… because I trained him."

To be concluded… (**most likely** with the next chapter. I think...)

* * *

Dang... This chapter ended up shorter than I expected...

I hope this doesn't jump around too much, but there is a lot going on, and I wasn't quite sure how else to present it.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long. I can't even blame RL on it. (Well, maybe a little) Parts of this gave me fits as to how to write it. I only hope it reads OK.

But anyway, let me say Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: bigherb81, theotherdave, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Samurai Crunchbird, screaming phoenix, Shrike176, Mr. Wizard, Sentinel103, Donteatacowman, daccu65, Katsumara, Nutzkie, Sacred White Phoenix, and JAKT.

Disclaimer: I know I've said this before, but I don't own any of the KP characters, and Moriarty is an OC I came up with on my own. So now that I've said this, the lawyers can't do anything to me!

Chapter 8

"H… How do you know all this?" Ron was finally able to say. "He does have Kim, but he said I would see her when I return from… killing you." Ron then looked down at his lap.

"Well Donald…" Nana said with a sad smile, "I know all this… because I trained him."

…x x x x…

"Ronald… Ronald?" Ron heard Kim's Grandma as he started to come around. After hearing everything that Nana Possible knew, Ron had fainted on the spot, so it was a good thing he was sitting. Now he lay on the couch, being tended to by the elderly woman.

"You… you called me by my name." Ron said with a smile, yet still feeling a little bit groggy.

"Of course I know your name, Dear. I was just calling you Donald before just to razz you. Now after you fainted, I came up with a bit of a plan."

"P…plan?" Ron 's eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

Nana rolled her eyes. "To make it look like you killed me. Are you sure you're all right? Do I need to get you another cold compress?" Ron pulled the wet rag off of his head, having not noticed it until it was mentioned.

While moving to a sitting position he asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"You really don't need to know the details. While you were out, I also made a phone call. In fact…" Nana looked at the clock, and turned on the TV.

_In local news, an elderly woman was found dead in her apartment at Chez Leisure today, and it looks like she had a heart attack. However one thing has puzzled the authorities. Right before she was found in her apartment, a blond teenager was seen leaving the woman's apartment, and his identity at this time is not known._

_All we have for a description is that he's blond and wearing a red shirt and cargo pants._

"That sounds just like…"

Ron was cut off when Nana said "Duh… Now get going Ronald. You have my granddaughter to save."

…x x x x…

"Got 'em…" Wade said in triumph after working in concert with Jim, Tim, and Mr. Smarty. Martin had provided Wade with the access protocols to get into the gyro-stabilization system of his communication satellites. Then with the Tweebs help on two other computers, they were able to do some minor re-programming of the satellites, and triangulate the location of Kim's plane by homing in on the signal coming from her Bio-chip. "Looks like they are heading too…"

"Area 51?!" Jim and Tim said at the same time, and Wade immediately contacted Shego, the Stoppables, and Possibles, as they were driving to the airport. James used his clout as a scientist at Middleton Space Center to procure them a small Fleer Jet, and Shego was going to fly the entire team to the intercept coordinates.

…x x x x…

The thought of Kim, and what Moriarty had been doing to both her and him made Ron push himself that much harder while he flew, and he arrived back at Area 51 a little faster than he had originally anticipated. He didn't even bother to come in for a soft landing this time, and Ron made a small crater with his feet, along with making the ground shake from the impact.

He then strode with purpose back into the building where Moriarty was, and headed down the steps once again that took him to the hallway, and ultimately to the room Moriarty was in. Ron walked right up into Moriarty's face.

Calmly, Moriarty pulled his pocket watch out, and looked at the time. "You're actually early for once." Pulling a drawer out of the desk, Moriarty took out a small hand-held TV that received analog transmissions.

Ron looked at him funny, and Moriarty explained. "When this building was constructed, they wanted to be able to receive UHF signals in here as well for some reason. It's the only kind of signal that makes it through the dampening field. I'm assuming that the news from Florida has something about Dear Nana's… passing?" Ron nodded without a word, and Moriarty dialed in a signal that had National News. Sure enough, there was a short report on Nanette Possible passing away from a heart attack, and the strange person leaving her place.

He then looked down at the desktop next to him and noticed a small blinking red light on the hard-wired phone. It was the call he had been anticipating.

…x x x x…

At the same time, 2 miles away…

Kim's eyes fluttered open when she felt the plane begin to decelerate and start to come in for a landing. She saw her captors snapping their seat belts, which also confirmed to her what was happening.

The leg that had been shot was throbbing, and her finger still hurt as well, but with the prospect of all this coming to an end soon, or so she hoped, things didn't seem so bad at the time. Kim then saw Andy pull out his cell phone and punch in some numbers.

"Sir, we are due to land in 15 minutes." … "Yes sir, I understand. Only if you say so."… "Yes sir, ground transportation has been arranged in advance. After we land, it should only take us 10 to 15 minutes to arrive." … "I understand. We will not contact you again until we reach the final destination."

…x x x x…

"So…" Moriarty began, "It looks like your 'girlfriend' will be here shortly."

"Kim?" Ron said, feeling hope for the first time ever since this entire situation started. "She will be… here?"

"I believe I already said that. I guess blond on a guy has the same effect as it does on a girl." A low growl escaped from Ron's mouth at hearing the jab Moriarty just dished out.

"Now… when Miss Possible arrives, I need to show her that I am still in control of this entire operation." Moriarty then reached behind his back and pulled out a small caliber pistol. Ron's eyes widened, as it looked like he was going to be shot point blank.

"Fear not Mr. Stoppable. I am just relieving myself of all my weapons." He placed the gun on the desk, and then pulled out a small knife, which had about a 4 inch blade, from an inside pocket of his jacket. "There. I assure you Mr. Stoppable, I have no other weapons on me."

"What… what do you intend to do, then?" Ron asked with a bit of worry as he then saw Moriarty start to take off his jacket, and put it on the back of a chair that sat behind the small desk.

"How is it you Americans say… Ah, yes. I'm going to… kick your tush."

"That's 'butt'." Ron said, and then realized what Moriarty was going to do. He was going to fight him in hand to hand combat! A small smile crossed Ron's lips since he knew Monkey Kung Fu well enough that he should be able to take out Moriarty, no problem.

All Moriarty had on now was his shirt, vest, and pants. He had slipped his shoes off as well, and within just a few seconds he was in a martial arts stance that Ron didn't recognize.

Moriarty immediately picked up on Ron's slight confusion. "Do you not recognize Pang Lang Quan, Mr. Stoppable?"

"Uhh… no. I don't think so."

"Good." Was all Moriarty said, and without another word caught Ron in the jaw with a kick that he didn't even see coming.

Ron staggered back, rubbing his now aching jaw muscles, and easily slipped into his Monkey Stance, ready for the next strike.

…x x x x…

After the wheels of the plane touched down, it only took a few moments for the aircraft to come to a halt. Before either of Kim's captors could even remove their seat belts, the lights went off, and it seemed that the plane had lost all power. Kim saw an oddly familiar glow start in the center of the side door of the plane, and then suddenly it blew inwards, making both Andy and Johnny pull their weapons. Before either of them could get off a shot, the gun in Andy's hand turned red hot, causing him to drop it immediately, and the other weapon was kicked out of Johnny's grasp, sending it a good ten feet away.

It was a bit hard to see in the dark, and the only light Kim could see by came from green plasma energy, which was obviously created by Shego's hands. The next blast launched Andy out of the opening where the door had been, and Johnny took a foot in his gut which sent him into the far wall. The force made him smack his head into the side of the plane, which knocked him out.

Shego then yelled out an order. "Get Kimmie while I take out the pilot!" Then the last two people that Kim thought she would see at this time came running through the door… her parents!

"Kimmie-Cub!" Kim heard her Dad say, and "Honey" she heard from her mother as the two enveloped Kim in a crushing hug. She winced and whimpered a bit as the pressure from her parent's hugs caused Kim to lean back and pin her broken finger behind her against the seat back.

"I'm sorry Honey…" Anne said as she placed a hand on the side of Kim's face. Are you OK?" All Kim did was nod.

James was fumbling in the low light with the ropes that tied her hands and feet, and it took only a few minutes for the ropes to come loose. Next, Kim saw someone that she didn't recognize come flying out of the cockpit door. Shego stepped out next with a sly little smile on her face.

"Now that was fun." Shego said and extinguished the green flame on her hand, leaving everything in almost total darkness again. She then walked over to the guy that she had kicked in the gut, and saw that he was slowly coming to.

Grabbing him by his shirt, Shego brought her other hand to within inches of his face while it was sheathed in green plasma. "Where's Moriarty…" She growled.

"Ron's at Area 51." Kim said while she stood between her parents, who were helping her to stand. "I know because I was there as well. Moriarty most likely has him in a building that suppresses Ron's power."

With help from her parents, Kim was able to walk down the portable steps that were pushed against the side of the plane. Shego had gone ahead, and was waiting on the ground while Kim hopped on one foot, holding the leg up that had been shot.

"What did they do to you Princess?" Shego asked after all three were on the ground.

"They broke my finger and shot me in the leg." Kim said with a note of anger behind her words. "Now… You three couldn't have done all this by yourself… Who else helped you?"

Out of the dark strode two figures, and when Kim recognized who they were, her eyes went wide. "Mr. and Ms. Stoppable?? And… Hana? What are you guys doing here?"

Before the Stoppables could answer Kim, they all heard the ringing of a cell phone and looked around. It was coming from the guy Shego had kicked out of the plane, who slowly sat up rubbing his head. Before he could pull the phone out of his pocket, Shego was at his side pulling the phone from the man's pants pocket, and with her other hand glowing with energy, she pressed a button on the phone connecting the call and placed it against his ear.

Everyone could clearly hear the man on the other end as he was yelling quite loudly. "Kill her! Kill her now!"

…x x x x…

The next strike that came from Moriarty Ron was able to deflect easy enough, but he didn't see the sweep of his leg, and Ron went down with a huff onto the dirt floor. He rolled out of the way of a foot stomp, and pushed himself up, only to be kicked in the stomach hard enough to push the air out of his lungs.

Ron was now on all fours trying to suck air in and Moriarty brought his foot up to kick Ron in the face. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, he was able to grab Moriarty's foot and yank, making him fall and then roll away.

_OK…_ Ron thought to himself as he was finally able to catch his breath. _I'm not underestimating this guy again._

After quickly gaining his feet again, Ron was able to make an offensive move, and with a combination of a crescent kick and a round house, he was able to make Moriarty duck under the kick, but he caught the man on his chin with the punch. The hit sent Moriarty sprawled across the desk, knocking the knife and gun onto the floor.

Ron advanced on Moriarty, who quickly turned around, and by using the desk as leverage, caught Ron in the chest with a double foot strike, sending him almost clear across the room. Moriarty could see that this had hurt Ron, as he now had an arm across his chest with a look of pain on his face.

Moriarty laughed a bit, and spit some blood from his mouth. Ron had split his lip with the earlier roundhouse. "Break a couple ribs, did I Mr. Stoppable? Or are they at least cracked?"

With his chest burning, Ron once again put himself into an attack stance, ready for the next strike from Moriarty. _This guy is better than I thought. I need to do something fast to take him out. Maybe the Monkey Claw…_

Moriarty then launched himself at Ron once again, but he was met with an attack he wasn't at all expecting. An over-handed strike was coming down, and he had to bring both hands up to block the hit, but this exposed his chest. Ron's other hand raked across his chest, but it didn't scratch him. It felt like four baseball bats hitting him across the chest, and it made him stagger back to the desk.

Moriarty quickly reached out to the phone, pressed the speaker button, and one other number which auto dialed the same number he had been calling. He didn't wait for anyone to answer since he knew who it was anyway, so he just yelled out the command, "Kill her! Kill her now!"

Moriarty's command into the phone stopped Ron cold from his next attack. "What?! I… thought you wanted us both alive? You… you said that I would see Kim!"

Holding an arm across his chest in the same manner as Ron, Moriarty laughed a bit and winced. "Heh… I never said what kind of shape she would be in when you see her."

"Kim…" Ron said and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Moriarty now stood in front of him with the pistol in hand, pointing it directly at Ron.

"Now with Miss Possible out of the way, and you powerless in this building, I want you to give me what you have." Ron gave Moriarty a funny look, as he didn't quite understand. "Come now Mr. Stoppable. You didn't honestly think that I was going to keep having you do all my dirty work? I had you take out all of my most hated enemies, those that could actually do something to me, and now with your power and abilities, I will be able to have whatever I want!"

"That's all you want? This power that I have?" Ron said sounding incensed.

"Give me your power…" Moriarty growled, now gripping the gun with both hands. "Give me the power of Ron."

…x x x x…

Hana began to struggle in the baby seat next to Kim. They were en route to Area 51 in the SUV that was intended for the pilot of Kim's plane, and Moriarty's goons.. The young toddler was pulling on the belt that held her in, and she was whimpering.

"What is it Hana? What's the matter?" Kim said as she gently lay a hand on the toddler's head. Kim could feel heat radiating off the child's skull as if Hana had a high temperature. She looked at Gene, who was driving, and said, "I think Hana's sick."

"No… not sick…" Hana said. "Brother… Trouble. Big… trouble."

To be continued and completed…

* * *

I **SO** thought this would be the last chap, but I guess not. I'm not sure yet if the epilogue I have planned will be part of the last chapter, or separate.

My trouble with this chapter was to show a number of things happening at once. I actually took out any detail of the Possibles and Stoppables actions against the plane. They weren't needed, were they?


	9. Chapter 9

Finally! The long-awaited final (maybe) chapter of this story. Hope y'all like…

First, as usual, let me say a big Thank-You to all who read and reviewed the previous chapter: Sentinel103, daccu65, XoXoGigglieGirl1, CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Shrike176, Sacred White Phoenix, Kwebs, Mr. Wizard, Katsumara, bigherb81, Belrevan, Donteatacowman,, and kim's 1 fan. You guys and gals are awesome!

Chapter 9

Before anyone could blink, Hana was out of her seat, and had crawled over Kim, opened the door of the SUV and jump out. "Hana no!" Kim yelled, and tried to grab the toddler, but she was too late. Kim quickly undid her own belt, and looked back to see if Hana was lying on the ground behind them.

"I don't see her! We've got to turn around!" Kim yelled with tears in her eyes, as she just knew that Hana was either seriously hurt, or possibly dead.

"She's not behind us…" Gene Stoppable said from the drivers seat, and Kim turned around to see a small form kicking up dust and pulling away from them. It was Hana, and she was outrunning the vehicle, and gaining speed.

…x x x x…

Looking at Ron's grief stricken face, after hearing his last order to his men, Moriarty smiled. "My men will follow my orders perfectly Mr. Stoppable. Your Kimberly is as good as dead."

The grief on Ron's face turned to anger, and he clenched his teeth tightly making the jaw muscles flex. "You said we would be together."

"I never said whether you would be together and **alive** now, did I?"

"You're a dead man, Moriarty." Ron said, and his eyes narrowed at Moriarty with as much anger he could muster. The sadness was nearly unbearable for him, as Ron wanted to cry on the spot. Kim was…dead. Or at least Moriarty had ordered her killed. He envisioned himself with his hands around the man's throat, choking the life out of him.

"No Mr. Stoppable. You are… That is, after you give me what I want."

Any poker player would have been proud of Ron as he slowly spoke to Moriarty without a hint of emotion. "This building we are in will most likely prevent me from doing any sort of power transfer." Ron saw a barely perceptible twitch from the corner of Moriarty's left eye, and Ron almost let the corner of his mouth tick up, but he didn't.

"You don't really don't think I would trust you once we are out from under the effects of this building, do you?" Moriarty sounded a bit incensed.

Ron took a breath, and his brow returned to almost normal. With a stone face he answered. "You have my word I will give it to once we are away from the effects of this building."

"Be that as it may, I guess I'll have to trust you. You have acted admirably so far, so I guess I will believe you, since this is the only way. But first, turn around." Ron turned as he was asked, but he did it slowly. Then Ron felt the barrel of the gun press against the back of his head, just above his neck. He also felt Moriarty grab his right arm just above the elbow.

_Lefty…_ Ron thought to himself, and then Moriarty told him to lead the way out of the building.

As they walked through the building towards the exit, Ron could gradually feel his strength coming back to him. He had never noticed this before, since all the other times he was in a hurry to leave so he could get back in the time frame stipulated by Moriarty. So by the time Ron reached the door that he had ripped off before, he was almost at full strength.

After walking two steps out into the morning sun, in literally a blink of an eye, Ron raised his right arm and spun to his right breaking the grip Moriarty had. Ron's forearm knocked the gun away from his body and the gun went off firing into the ground just as Ron's hand clamped down on Moriarty's wrist.

His left hand then came around and slapped onto the top of Moriarty's head. The palm rested on his forehead, and his fingers were splayed over Moriarty's slightly graying hair, not unlike what he had done to Martin Smarty earlier. A sneer came to Ron's face, and Moriarty could almost hear a low growl come from Ron Stoppable's throat.

"Surprised?" Ron said with a positively evil look in his eyes.. "I never said what I was going to give you now, did I?" For the first time in Moriarty's life he felt fear as he heard his own words turned back towards him.

With a groan, Moriarty then dropped to his knees in front of Ron, who released his grip on the man's arm, but kept his hand in contact with Moriarty's head. A bluish-black glow began to emanate from Ron's hand, and envelope Moriarty's head. It then started to move down his body and towards his chest.

Ron's eyes began to glow with the same bluish-black energy, and the corner of his mouth ticked up a bit as he saw the anguish coming from the man in front of him. All the anguish he felt from the knowledge of Kim being hurt, and most likely killed by this man filled his mind. Ron Stoppable was ready to kill in cold blood. He pushed down slightly onto Moriarty's head, making him slouch a bit, and saw the effects that his energy was having on him.

The skin on Moriarty's face was starting to shrink and get tight around his cheekbones, and his eyes were beginning to bulge a bit out of his head. Ron then raised his right hand in a fist that was sheathed in energy, looking almost like the plasma of Shego, but instead of green and black, this was blue and black in color.

Just as his fist began it's downward journey to slam into Moriarty's head, and rid this despicable man of his life, a lone, and quite young little voice was heard. It was a voice shaking from barely contained emotion, but clear as a bell. It was Hana.

"B… Brother?"

Ron whirled around, letting Moriarty drop to the ground with a thud, almost completely drained of all of his energy. He saw Hana standing just a few feet away with a look of fear and sadness in her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron then saw a black SUV pull onto the compound. After sliding to a stop and raising a cloud of dust, the doors immediately popped open, and out jumped a group of people that was comprised of the last people Ron thought he would see, with Kim in front running to him.

Well, running the best she could, as she had a severe limp, favoring her left leg. Tears immediately pooled in Ron's eyes as he saw Kim alive and well. He took two steps towards her, and then saw a look of what seemed to be fear, and she pulled up, quickly stopping her run. Everyone else also had stopped in their tracks as well, making Ron wonder just what was going on.

"Not fair!" Ron heard from Hana, and he turned just in time to see Moriarty awkwardly lunging at him with a small knife. He then noticed a blur about knee high shoot around him and strike Moriarty with a glancing blow at the knees making him completely miss Ron with the downward slash. Thinking quickly, Ron grabbed Moriarty's wrist, and gave a twist, making him yelp and drop the knife.

"Hana's right. You **don't **play fair." Ron let go of his wrist, and this time Moriarty fell to the ground, completely unconscious. Ron then turned around once again to face the direction he had been earlier and was almost knocked over by a redhead who completely wrapped herself around him. He stumbled back a bit and recovered quickly, only to have his lips attacked in a manner that felt quite pleasing, but surprisingly, he was thinking about something else entirely.

Kim unwrapped herself from Ron, slowly lowered her feet to the ground and looked into Ron's eyes. They seemed to be off somewhere distant. "Ron?" She tentatively asked and placed a hand on his cheek, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I… almost…" Ron said under his breath.

"Almost what Ron?" Kim asked with a bit of apprehension.

"Killed." He said in less than a whisper, but to Kim it sounded like a shout. He then looked at Kim and his voice sounded a bit stronger. "I… I was weak Kim. I let my emotions drive my actions. All those other times? When I had to fake killing someone?" Kim nodded. "I had complete control of my actions."

It's OK…" Kim started to say but was immediately cut off.

"No, it's not OK." The words were spat out in obvious disgust. "I almost dropped to his…" Ron indicated Moriarty lying on the ground, "… level. All this power that I have… and I couldn't control myself. If Hana hadn't interrupted me…"

"Ronald Stoppable…" Kim said with a voice stern enough to shut Ron up. Kim also had placed both of her hands on his cheeks as she looked deep into his brown eyes. "The fact remains that you… didn't… do it. This energy you have? The power? Moriarty wanted it, didn't he?"

All Ron could do was nod. "He could never take your power Ron. Oh, Moriarty could have taken the energy that you have and then most likely use it to do bad things… But he will never, NEVER have your power. That comes from inside Ron. From here." Kim placed one of her hands on Ron's chest over his heart, and instinctively he brought up a hand and held onto it tightly, not moving their hands from where they lay. "That's something that Moriarty could never take from you."

"But I almost…" Ron started to say again and was stopped with a slender finger pressed against his lips.

"The fact remains Ron… you didn't do it. You didn't kill him. I honestly don't know if I myself would have had that much restraint if **I** thought that **you** were dead."

"But after what Moriarty just tried, what will keep others from trying to control me through you, Kim? Or even through my family, or yours? If I just didn't have this…" Once again a slender finger stopped Ron from talking.

"This energy Ron? It's just a tool. That's all it is… a tool that can be controlled and wielded with intelligence. It takes real power to do that, and you have that in abundance. That power is also what will keep your loved ones safe. I know this. After all… **you** kept **me** safe."

Kim then moved forward and pressed her lips against Ron's in a kiss that was so filled with love and emotion, that it nearly took Ron's breath away. When she pulled back, Ron's lips were moving, as if he was trying to say something. "A sly grin appeared on her face, and she asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Kim was taken a bit by surprise when Ron's answer was in the form of a song.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, ohh it must have been while you were kissing me. You took the words right out of my mouth, oh and I swear it's true I was just about to say… 'I Love You'.

Kim gave a small chuckle, and said, "You Goof. I Love you too Ron."

They moved together one last time and just before their lips touched, Ron said, "Nothing like the power of love, huh Kim?"

Giving him a playful swat on the chest, Kim said, "Enough with the bad song puns, and kiss me."

"As you wish." When their lips touched, Ron could feel Kim's lips smile, and then a deeper kiss once again took precedence.

The end…

* * *

A short history on Moriarty, and what happens to him next will be covered in either a short sequel, or maybe an epilogue. I'm not sure which as of right now. It just keeps going, and going, and going…

The two song references at the end are as follows: You Took the Words Right out of my Mouth (Hot Summer Night) by Meatloaf, and The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News. The final spoken three words, of course, came from the Rob Reiner movie, The Princess Bride.


	10. Chapter 10

Let me thank all who left a review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, XoXoGigglieGirl1, screaming phoenix, Sentinel103, Thomas Linquist, Kwebs, Shrike176, Katsumara, KP's Man, Some1outthere, bigherb81, Mr. Wizard, Sacred White Phoenix, and kim's 1 fan. Thank-you all for leaving reviews!!!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are owned by Disney. (And I really hope they continue the show at some point in the near future)

The Power of Ron:

Epilogue

1 week later:

Kim and Ron were sitting in the Possible's Living Room, watching TV from the couch. Kim had a splint on the finger that was broken, and she was going to be on crutches for another week while her leg healed from the gunshot wound. With Rufus curled up on a nearby pillow almost healed from his injuries, Ron was sitting upright on the couch. Kim was curled off to one side, her head in his lap on a pillow. Ron was gently stroking her hair, as they listlessly watched nothing on the TV.

"Ron?" Kim said, her voice wafting to his ears like an angel on clouds. She gently turned on her back so she could look up into her boyfriend's face. "You haven't said much about what happened after Moriarty was taken into custody by GJ. Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Ron opened his mouth as if was going to say something, and then closed it. He did this twice before he finally spoke. "I… I want to talk to Moriarty. Face to face."

"What?" Kim winced a bit as she sat up and turned herself so she could look into her boyfriend's eyes. "Ron… I can't believe you want to talk to Moriarty in person. **Especially** after what he did to us. Wh… What do you want to talk to him about anyway?" Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"I… I want to know what his… motivations were Kim. Why was he was so driven to get my Monkey Power."

"What? Again…why?" Kim sat back a bit away from Ron, getting more comfortable, but still kept her eyes on his.

"I… need to know. For closure Kim. And…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck, obviously nervous about what he was about to say. "...I want to apologize to him."

Kim was literally dumbstruck at Ron's words and she sat there for a moment with her mouth open in mute shock. When she finally regained her voice, Kim said, "You… want to… _apologize_? To him? He tried to **kill** you Ron! And **me** as well!" At that moment Kim started to wonder about her boyfriend's sanity.

Ron took a breath, and dropped his head down, his blond bangs hanging in his face. Kim could see a hint of anguish on his features. "You don't know the anger I was feeling Kim. When… when Hana stopped me, I realized at that moment what I was doing, and how I felt at that particular moment. It scared me."

Ron then lifted his hands from his lap, and looked at them closely. He scrutinized every finger, every joint. "To know I have the… capability, to follow through on those feelings…"

Kim placed her hands on Ron's, and interlaced her fingers with his. "You don't have to think about this anymore Ron. Let it go."

Ron looked back into Kim's deep green eyes. "But I _can't_ just let it go Kim. I can't help **but** think about it. And the only way I believe I can move on… is to talk to him. To apologize for almost… killing him."

Kim knew that when Ron was being stubborn like this, he couldn't be swayed. Not even a puppy-dog-pout would make him change his mind, so she resigned herself to accepting what Ron wanted to do.

She then gave a small sigh. "OK then. Would you like me to go with you?"

Ron closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No Kim… This is something I have to do myself."

…x x x x…

The next day Ron arrived at the Maximum Security wing of GJ, and requested an audience with Moriarty. Without Kim there with him, he had to show the first guard his Drivers License, Social Security Card, and Student ID before he was let in. After the initial grilling, everything was pretty much smooth sailing through the other check-points.

Ron was then led into a room that had a separator down the middle that looked like a long segregated desk, or cubicles. A guard led him to one of the cubicles, and when he sat down, Ron noticed what looked like a very thick piece of glass. To his right was a phone hanging on the wall.

"Cubicle number 4 Marv." The guard said into his hand-held radio.

On the other side, Ron saw another door open, and out walked Moriarty with a guard right next to him holding onto his elbow. The guard led Moriarty to the chair opposite Ron, and he sat down. Moriarty picked up the phone, and Ron did the same.

Moriarty spoke first. "So Mr. Stoppable. Come to see an old friend and you found me here instead?" Ron could say nothing as he sat looking at the man who almost killed himself and Kim.

Moriarty leaned closer to the glass and narrowed his eyes a bit. "So why are you here Mr. Stoppable? Come to gloat that you still have what I tried to acquire? To flaunt it in front of me?"

Ron's hand tightened on the phone. "No… I… I just wanted to…"

"Well spit it out Ronald. You wanted to what?"

"Say that I'm sorry." Ron finally said in a quiet voice. Moriarty sat back hard in his chair, visibly surprised. This was something he had not expected.

"You're… apologizing… to me?" His initial shock quickly dissipated. "You really are an interesting piece of work Mr. Stoppable. I almost kill you and your girlfriend…I almost take something very personal from you… and you want to apologize to me? Whatever for?"

"For almost killing you." Ron dead panned.

Moriarty almost fell out of chair laughing, and Ron could only look at him, bewildered at the man's reaction. "And the British say _they_ are proper. I have never heard anything so ironic my boy. I was trying to kill you on purpose. I planned it, and I almost executed everything I wanted to do. You had every right to end my life, and you didn't. Now you apologize to me for almost doing something that was completely in your right to do?"

"Basically." Was all Ron could say, and then the two sat just looking at each other for almost 2 minutes not saying anything.

"Was there something else Mr. Stoppable?" Moriarty asked with a small grin on his face.

"Only one other question." Ron said with the slightest bit of anger in his voice. Why?"

"Why? You want to know why I did all this? Why I wanted to kill those people, why I wanted your power? Is that what you mean by… Why?" Ron didn't say anything and just nodded his head.

"Well… I suppose it all started when that… Shego… and her do-gooder brothers put me in jail. Did she ever tell you how she was able to… subdue me?" Ron just looked at the man. "I guess she said something, but not everything. Am I correct?" Again all Ron did was nod.

"The funny thing… before I was taken into custody, I was almost falling for her. As Sheri Lynn Go, that girl was amazing. Smart, beautiful… She had everything going for her. I fell hard, and then she broke my heart. I… I thought that we were about to take things to the next level, and before I knew what happened, GJ was throwing me into a holding cell."

"Harsh." Was Ron's only reply.

"Indeed. Let's see now… who was next… Oh, Martin Smarty. You see I had a plan how I was going to make a living after being in prison, but Mr. Smarty saw fit to squash my idea. I had come up with an idea to have a string of major retail stores that sold virtually anything to anybody. After I was released, I found out that Smarty had already cornered the market, and had effectively bought out all other competition. Any newcomers who tried to enter the business? He found a reason to stop the business transactions. So that left him with no competition. He ruined my life!"

"Hey, Martin Smarty is a personal hero of mine. He would never…"

"Poor misguided Ronald Stoppable. People do bad things. Look at me. If I can almost kill two people, and control one with the other, don't you think a business man could do nefarious acts to gain an edge in the business world?"

Again Ron said nothing and just glared at the man on the other side of the bullet- proof glass. After about a minute, Ron spoke again. "What about Dr. Director? Why kill her?"

"Ah, the good Dr. Elizabeth Director… My jailer. She's the one who held me in that damndable prison of Global Justice. Isn't that enough reason to want her dead?" If it weren't for Nanette, I would have gone completely crazy!"

"Like you're not now." Ron mumbled, but it was loud enough that Moriarty could hear.

"Bite your tongue Mr. Stoppable. I… am… not… crazy. I'm just… how would you say…" Ron watched as the man in front of him tapped his chin. "…Motivated."

This time Ron held his words back, but there was one last person Moriarty wanted dead. "And Kim's Grandmother?"

"Ah Nanette. She was a great teacher. She taught me how to fight. Remember when we fought? I was using Pang Lang Quan against you. That was Nanette Possible's favorite style of Karate."

Ron vaguely remembered seeing Kim and her Grandmother sparring in Florida. He was surprised when Kim was knocked down by the slight woman.

"We were really starting to get into the advanced moves and other tactics of fighting and controlling your opponent, but then suddenly she stopped instructing me. I asked her why she stopped, but she just danced around the question and never gave me a straight answer. Oh she said that she felt I wasn't ready for the responsibility, but I knew in my heart that I was. I suspect it had something to do with Dr. Director, but I wasn't 100 percent sure.

"I played along, and said that I understood… But I wanted more. I always… wanted more." By now Ron noticed how Moriarty was looking at him, and it unnerved him greatly. "Nanette Possible kept me from becoming the best that I could be. When I found out about you, I decided to change tactics."

"So how did you get out of GJ then if they had you under maximum security?" Ron asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Would you believe a wrong signature was enough to let me go?"

"What?" Ron said, not quite believing that GJ, a Global Security Company that was listed on the Fibes 500 list, an institution that trained the best, would have someone inept enough to release this man… "William I. Du." Ron growled out the name.

"Yes… I believe that was the signature on my release form." Moriarty said. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Good."

Without warning, the guard that had led Ron into the room stepped up behind him, pulled out his weapon, leveled it at Ron's head and said… "Mr. Stoppable? Compliments of Moriarty." And pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter splashed onto the glass and Moriarty just sat there with a sick grin on his face.

…x x x x…

"Moriarty? Moriarty?" Ron said into the phone. The man had suddenly stopped talking and he looked like he was daydreaming. The unnerving part about it was that the man was just sitting there with an almost sick grin on his face.

"Mr. Stoppable?" The guard said again. "I said that your time is up."

"Oh… Sorry."

Ron had a guard with him the entire way as he left GJ. As soon as he walked out of the front doors, Kim's sloth pulled up next to the curb. He opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Kim? How did you…"

"Betty called me and asked that I come pick you up. After all… How did you think you were getting home anyway? I dropped you off earlier. Remember? "

"Oh yeah." Ron then turned and looked at the front of the GJ building as he held the car door open. He was thinking about the man that was being held inside.

"Ron?" Kim said, breaking him out of his reverie. "We going?"

Her boyfriend got in, closed the door, and quietly put on his seatbelt. As Kim drove away, Ron said, "I don't think we've heard the last of Professor Moriarty."

"And I know you haven't heard the last from Shego, Ron. I mean really… Did you have to cut it so short?"

Ron had temporarily forgotten what he had done to Shego. "Oh snap…"

The end…

* * *

OK, that one part was mean. I'm sorry…

Although I had fun creating an OC villain from the ground up. I **SO** wanted to finish this before the Fannies started, but it didn't happen. Oh well…


End file.
